Mystique OblivionArcanum
by Medicine
Summary: Fuyuka finds a weird Amnesiac Boy, who apparently, lived in Inazuma Town before. Who is he? Now, Raimon soccer club will go around every part of inazuma town to help the boy regain his Memories. some Oc included. first story ever..
1. Inazuma Town

Hi, minna... This is my first story.. which just suddenly pop up my mind.. Ugh. I'm having a hard time fighting myself..!  
Enze: Sorry, our Writer here kinda have split personality.. though maybe it's wrong to call it that?  
Anyway, I'm very easy to discourage and hurt, so please um. try not to be too harsh on me.. Ugh. And this is my **FIRST TIME** writing a story..**EVER.** of course i dont expect it to be good like all of you sempai's and higher ups there, but i want to know if i actually write decent stories..  
Enze: Then do your best. and don't worry, i think people of this place are nice~  
Raika: Let's start the story telling, shall we?  
Enze:Haii~ We don't own thy Inazuma Eleven and characters so kewl! Only the Oc and story-line.. since i hella don't know what's the plot of this story.  
Raika: Ha ha*Dry*  
I'm so nervous.. no, actually.. i'm so scared !  
Enze: Enough. Get some Tachimukai Yuuki already.(In case you know what that means..)

* * *

**Mystique Oblivion.. .Arcanum ch.01**

*Huff* *Huff* .. Running very fast through a very thick forest whilst panting hard. "Light.." He breathed, and finally, out of the forest. he started to cross the road and leaned on the Guard rail and looked down.  
'wah, i'm so high up..' he thought, still panting heavily. his eyes wandered around until he found what he was looking for:  
A town with the lightning mark not so far away.  
'I'm almost there.' he thought, smiling. when he heard rustling of leaves and trees from where he came from.  
'they're here. I must hurry..' again, he started to run very fast down the road..

**~* Inazuma Town*~**

"Pass! pass!" shouted a blue-haired boy, running.

"I won't let you!" A green-haired boy shouted, cutting the pass and dribbling the ball up.

"Damn! Don't let them pass!" The first person shouted to his teammates as he withdraws back.

"I'll Stop you!" a pink-haired tan guy then said, blocking the green's path. though, he just smirked and kicked the ball to the side.

"Hiroto!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Here it Goes, Tenkuu Otoshi!" A red-haired boy shouted, kicking the ball up to the Goal post.

"Maou the Hand!" the goal keeper shouted and tried to stop the shoot - he failed to anyway, giving a point to the opposing team.

"Yeah!" Hiroto Cheered.

"Keep it up! Good work, Everyone!" The Goal keeper from the other side shouts enthusiastically to his team mates. A Man with brown hair then walks up into the field, making every player turn to him.

"Alright, Let's end the Training for today. Good work, Every one." Their coach, Kudou said, turned away and left. Everyone walked to the benches to take a rest.

"Wow, I'm Beat!" Midorikawa stretched his arms.

"Practice ended early today, huh." Hiroto said to his friend while taking a bottle. "oh yeah, is it true that we won't have practice tomorrow?" He asked before sipping water.

"Ehh? Why?" Endou, who suddenly sprung up in the two's back asked worriedly. the two sweatdropped.

"um, i don't know.." Hiroto answered, looking at their captain. 'of course, Endou-kun loves soccer so much, after all.' he thought.

"Well, We're not sure yet.." Midorikawa also responded. 'when did he get to our back? So Fast! i didn't even notice..' He also thought.

"I think it's best if you ask Kudou-Kantoku about it." Hiroto Suggested, to which Endou nodded and went off to look for their coach, dragging Kidou and Kazemaru with him.

"Yo. Nice work today." Hiroto smiled, walking up to where Fubuki, Gouenji and Toramaru are. for short, Let's call it the -Striker's Corner-

"You too." Fubuki simply smiled, Hiroto sat down next to him. By the way, Gouenji was standing next to Fubuki while leaning on a lamp post while Toramaru was just standing In front of them.

"Oh hey, i heard the managers talking about no practice tomorrow. why do you think?" Toramaru asked the others.

"I don't know.. maybe he has other work to attend to?" Hiroto simply said, Gouenji just nodded his head.

"I think i know the reason." Fubuki said, making the others look at him.

"Why?" Toramaru asked.

Fubuki simply smiled and said, "I think there's an occasion. Probably something about his family." a few seconds of silence,

Hiroto chuckled, "C'mon and say what's in your mind already, Fubuki-kun." he said.

Fubuki nodded, "Maybe, Fuyuka-san's Birthday is tomorrow?"

"Ehh? ..Oh! you may be be right!" Toramaru Exclaimed.

"Well, i guess that is a valid reason" Gouenji said with his arms crossed.

"I see, if that is the reason, it would explain alot." Hiroto said, glancing to the three managers (Aki, Natsumi and Haruna) who seem to be chatting excitedly and happily. Due to the reason that Fuyuka was asked by Kudou to run to the malls to buy some necessary things, she was not there.

"I'm not sure about it yet though." Fubuki said, Then Endou came back with Kazemaru and Kidou.

"Everyone, i have an announcement to make!" he shouted, signaling everyone to form a big circle around him.

"What is it, Endou-san?" Tachimukai asked.

"is it something about Fuyuka's Birthday?" Hiroto asked Jokingly.

"Hiroto-kun i'm not sure about that yet.." Fubuki said to the latter.

"Yes it is- Wha, How'd You know?" Endou said a bit surprised, followed by everyone's "EHH?"

"Fuyuka-san's Birthday? When?" Tsunami asked.

"no wonder training ended early today.." Kogure said. the other's started asking questions to each other.

"Wow. you were right, Fubuki." Hiroto said to the White-haired boy while laughing.

"Okay, Guys. Listen up first! i have an Idea!" Endou exclaimed again, and when there was total silence, started to explain the Idea he had.

...

"Is that alright, Everyone?" Endou asked, with everyone agreeing to his plan. "Alright!" he shouted excitedly. "Let's make the best Birthday party for Fuyuppe!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered. they then started to make a group with the managers as the leader. They are as followed:

With Natsumi was Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Rika and Kogure. They will buy the Equipments and Decorations.  
With Haruna was Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tachimukai and Kidou. They will be taking care of cleaning and rearanging the Venue.  
With Aki Was Tobitaka, Toramaru, Tsunami, Fudou and Hijikata. They were assigned to Buy the ingridients needed.  
The rest went off to buy their presents. "All right! be sure to keep it a secret to Fuyuppe, Alright?" Endou asked, everyone nodded. "Let's go!"

**~*Somewhere in Inazuma Town*~**

"Thank you very Much, Please come again!"

"Alright." A purple haired girl walks out of the store, holding a note pad in her left hand and a couple of plastic bags in her right.  
"I bought all that's needed. I should go back now." she said, and started to walk. while walking, she caught a glimpse of Kogure, who walked in a store.  
'did practice ended early?' Fuyuka thought. though she was looking on the other side of the road, she kept on walking. When she had decided to look in front of her, she suddenly stopped. there were three people blocking the way. dressed in all black, two big guys and one women. they all had there backs at Fuyuka and she over heard some of what they were talking about.

"Did you find him?" the women asked. she wore a black tailcoat, black hat over her red hair and black shades.

"No, Ma'am. we searched the place and there was no sign of Him." The other guy said. he looked like a typical bad mafia guy. and the other one had the same look.

"Damn that Rat." the women swore, agitated. "keep searching. find him immediately! I swear I'll make him suffer ones we get our hands into him.."

'Him? Suffer?' Fuyuka thought, instantly got scared. 'if they knew i heard them, they might hurt me..' she thought, and decided to sneak out of the place, slowly.

"Well? Go!" the women said again, which made Fuyuka jump a little. she hurriedly decided to take the very narrow passage in between two houses to hide. The two guys went for different directions, the front and the back. Fuyuka Hastily walked away, she coudn't take the conversation she heard out of her mind. she doesn't even know where the narrow passage will take her. she tried to calm herself, inhaling and exhaling air. she stopped on her trail when saw something... No, Someone lying on the floor Face-flat. Fuyuka Hurriedly knelt down next to the person.

"Are you alright?" Fuyuka asked the mysterious boy. though she was expecting no reply, the boy spoke.

"Yeah, i'm alright.. i'm just tired, you see." he said with his face still flat on the floor.

"Tired..? then why are you lying here of all places?" Fuyuka asked again with a worried tone.

"hum?" the boy responded cluelessly.

... ... Who is He?

**~END~**

* * *

Enze: This is really interesting! Btw. Story title.. **Mystique = an aura of mystery Oblivion = state of forgetting Arcanum = Powerful remedy**  
You think soo? oh hey! i think i'll add romance! i thought of it, because.. the word romance has something to do with my Oc's name. hehe.  
Enze: wha?  
Oh, i heard that you should leave a blank space for when chars are talking :D:D must not forget, must not forget..  
Enze: Romanshu? what couples did you thought of?  
BUT WAIT! I Fail at writing Romance! aaaaghh~~ damn damn damn..  
Enze: Just write it! you know, PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT~~~ better yet, Experience = Level up!  
Fine.. Hm~ i THINK i have a liking for weird couples.  
I have an Idea, how bout i upload this and then don't Log in for 3 - 5 days?  
Raika: How will that help. actually, what will you do that for?  
Because my heart beats so fast.. call the hospital..~ i just wish people don't expect anything good... i never even wrote a story before.. Ugu. T A T  
Raika: uhm..  
Do you think the charcters are occ?  
Enze: Review please! Tips too!  
Raika: You'll.. be fine.  
on towards next chappie..  
Still gotta write my profile! so many things to do, wa wa~  
-

**Review Please! Thank you so much For your Time!**


	2. That Child and Preparations

ZuuZuu.. Welcome back. and thank you For the review, they made my heart leap~

Enze: Welcome back :O something happened?

My head is spinning~ but, let's go back to the story.. Fuyuka found a boy in a narrow passage!

Enze: the men in blacks should have saw Fuyuka.

(Can't change that now) Fuyuka was fast at hiding! anyway, remade this chapter.. i probably shouldn't make my Oc too Amnesiac.

Enze: Let's put signs and hints for all pairings~ yesyes.

Raika: Anyway, Disclaimer.

Inazuma Eleven is noth moin zank yoh very moche.

Enze: Whut.

Raika:... Inazuma Eleven does not belong to us. Let's start the story, shall we.

Enze: Eiyo!

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.02  
**

"Are you alright?" Fuyuka repeated. "Are you hurt? Can you stand up?"

The boy turned his face towards Fuyuka and smiled. "I'm Alright." he said. "I'm also not hurt. i lost all my energy from running and now i can't move my legs."

"Eh? Let me help you up." Fuyuka grabbed one of the boy's arm ans set it on her shoulder. 'He's light..'  
"Let's go look for a better place to rest." She said.

"My, Thank you! you're so kind~" he said in a happy tone.

Fuyuka assisted the limping boy as they slowly exit the narrow passage. Lucky, it led them into the back of a convenient store. they walked around until they have reached the front, and Fuyuka led the boy to the bench nearby.

"Wait for me here" She said as she walked inside the store and bought some juice, and walked out again and sat next to him.  
.

"Here" Fuyuka held out a can. The boy gladly took it, bowing his head a little. Fuyuka took another can and opened it.

Looking at the boy now with a clearer light, Fuyuka could see that he had light blue hair tied into a low ponytail. he had Lilac colored eyes and wore a plain white long sleeved, buttoned T-shirt, and caramel colored shorts. he looked dirty.

"Well? are you feeling better now?" Fuyuka asked the boy next to him.

"Yeah, my legs can move a little now.." he said. "thanks for everything, miss."

Fuyuka Smiled at him. 'How polite'. "Please just call me Fuyuka."

"Fuyuka, huh.." the boy said with a small voice as he started writing in his lap Fuyuka's name using his index finger.

He looked back. "My name.. i don't know." he smiled again.

"Eh? You don't know your name?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"..eh. Maybe it's This?" The boy held out his left arm near Fuyuka and then rolled up his sleeve.  
.

This shocked Fuyuka even more. "Ren. Ai.." Fuyuka Read the words written in the boy's arms. carved in his pale white skin.

"What.. is this.." Fuyuka said weakly as she looked on the words dark red in color. The boy unrolled his sleeves. He looked at Fuyuka with a Sorry Face before standing up.

"I should go now. thank you again, Miss" he said and ran off slowly and a little sloppy.

"Wait!" Fuyuka shouted, but the boy seemed to not hear anything, and was now out of sight. Fuyuka decided to finally go home.  
.

She stood up and picked up her belongings. But before she could start walking, she saw a figure that she had seen somewhere; A big man wearing full black clothes. He was looking at every direction as he walked.

'Could it be.. that the person they're looking for is Him?' Fuyuka thought. she shooked her head in disagreement. 'Definitely not..' Fuyuka started to walk.

..

**~*A Certain shop in Inazuma Town*~**

"Ne, Ne. How about this, Gouenji?" Rika said as she hold out a star decoration to the person standing beside her.

"That's too plain." Gouenji said giving only a small glance. he too was browsing some shelves.

"I know! How about this?" Endou said, prying open a space between the two. he held a yellow star decorated in blue and white sparkles in each side.  
Gouenji nodded. Endou cheerfuly ran to Natsumi, who was guarding their basket.

"Oh, i know!" Rika snapped her fingers. 'Ribbons! they will suit Fuyuka the best~' she giggled as she started rummaging the shelf for Ribbons. she found one. it was red in color.  
.

"Perfect!" she said. "Hey, Gouen-"

"Aren't these colors perfect?" Rika saw Kazemaru standing next to Gouenji. With ribbons in his hands. Rika dropped the red ribbons. Kazemaru had different colors.  
most are light pink, some pure white and light blue too. Again, Gouenji nodded in agreement and Kazemaru smiled before setting off to give natsumi the decorations.

'Darn it.. I'll look for a better one!' Rika thought as she runmage the shelves with more power.

"Rika sure is hyped up for this" Endou said, grinning next to Natsumi and Kazemaru.

Natsumi sighed, "just hurry up already" she said.

"Why are you not helping anyway.." Kazemaru said with a low tone.

..

**~*A Certain market place in inazuma town*~**

"Alright, so. What should we prepare for the party? Give your suggestions, everyone!" Aki said as she took out a pen and notepad.

"Since it's a Birthday party, we shouldn't Forget the cake." it was Fudou who said that. though he had his eyes closed, looking away with his arms crossed.

"Well, of course. anything else?" Aki asked again.

"Hm, How about Noodles?" Tobitaka raised his hands. "Like.. Spaghetti... or something.. Ramen." he added.

"Spaghetti, huh? that's nice!" Aki applauded. Tobitaka 'Humph-d' and proceed to comb his hair.

"Let's also have Chicken!" Toramaru suggested. Aki nodded. "and also Burger, Pizza, Ice cream, Fruits... and.." He continued to give suggestions.

"S-slow down, Toramaru-kun.." Aki sweat dropped.  
.

"...Well now, While Aki-san is busy writing out the meals, We should think of the flavors for the sweets!" Hijikata said ecstatically. "So? Let's start with the cake!"

"That's a great idea.. How about a fruity flavor? like.. Grapes! or Orange!" Tsunami Said.

"No, i think Fuyuka-san wold like something like.. Caramel or chocolate better" Tobitaka said to Tsunami.

"What? Fuyuka-san will definitely like fruits better! like, Watermelon or Strawberries!" Tsunami retorted.

"She would like NORMAL FLAVORS! where have you ever heard of a Watermelon cake before, anyway?" Tobitaka shouted back.

"Now Now, you two" Hijikata stood in front of them. "Let's just make Fudou pick the flavor of the cake, since he was the one who suggested it"

"What?" Fudou looked at Hijikata.

"Well? Your pick!" Hijikata smiled at him.  
.

"Agh, Fine!" Fudou scratched his head in annoyance and then started to think. "How about... Banana?"

"Eh?" Hijikata wondered.

"See? Even Fudou Agrees with the Fruity Cake Style!" Tsunami shouted.

"Banana cake? what the hell.. At least it's not weird, unlike Watermelon cake!" Tobitaka shouted back at Tsunami.

"Stop it!" Aki shouted to the two. "We're Having Strawberry Short cake"

"Hah! it's my win!" Tsunami said with a confident smile.

"Hmph!"

..

**~*By the riverbank inside a Medium-sized storeroom*~**

"Move that table A bit closer to the right, Tachimuka-kun!" Haruna shouted. "Alright! that one goes over there!"

"Your Sister seem to be having fun." Hiroto said to the goggled boy next to him while watching Haruna give orders.

"Yeah, she sure is" Kidou said plainly.

"Haruna-san sure is good at this, huh. Picking out a good Venue, making Plans and Arrangement of the tables and seats all by herself.." Hiroto complimented.

"yeah." Kidou replied. "I'm so proud of you.. Haruna" He said with a quivering voice, bowing his head low.

"K-Kidou? Wait.. Are you crying?"  
.

_A few Minutes after, Outside the storeroom..._

"Phew!" Haruna sighed, sitting down on a clear patch of grass. "I didn't expect it to be this tiring.." she spoke to herself silently.

"Haruna-san, you did a great job out there!" Someone spoke. Haruna turned her head and saw Hiroto, Midorikawa and Fubuki walking towards her.

"Thanks! I did my best!" Haruna said. "You all worked hard too." She smiled.

"Haruna-san have you bought a present for Fuyuka-san already?" Fubuki asked.

"Yup!" she replied.

"Ehh? in that case, Come help us pick a present!" Midorikawa said, putting his hands on his thighs.

"Sure. let's go after we finish." Haruna stood up.

"Thanks for your help, Haruna-san" Hiroto smiled before leaving with the other two

..

**~*?*~**

"Ouch! these leaves hurts like blade!" Complained a male voice as he brush of some leaves from his clothes

"aaand... we're out of the Forest~!" A female voice cheered.

"Oi, You sure they came this way?" The Male voice asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Definitely." a softer male voice spoke.

"Hoh, Look at that beautiful view!" The first speaker pointed at the scenery. Surrounded by mountains and a big lake.

"eh, lemme see, then~" The female spoke, looking at the pointed direction.

.

"... ... Hairy!" she pointed at a man's Legs walking past the scenery.

"Why are you looking there?"

"this isn't the exact same place, but we are near to where they passed" The third person said with a monotone voice.

"As long as we're near, it's fine! Let's keep going!" The first person said. "Sheesh, good thing he didn't hear you.."

"hahahaha~"  
...

**~*River Bank*~**

"Looks like everything's set!" Endou said as his eyes travel the storeroom.

"It looks good!" Tachimukai complimented the now decorated storeroom.

"It is isn't it? Great job you guys!" Tsunami gave Kazemaru and the others a thumbs up.

"Now, we only have to prepare the meals" Aki said.

Haruna nodded then turned to the others. "You guys come early tomorrow alright? No exemptions!" she said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright! let's make this the greatest birthday party for Fuyuppe!" Endou grinned, and everyone Agreed.

_..Continued.._

* * *

Okaay.. Here we have the second chapter! Nothing much happened?

Enze: Troll. kinda like a filler chapter.

Raika: Isn't it that because we're focusing on the party?

Enze: Party's ending~ and so we continue forth to Fuyuka and Oc's Revelation!

I asked my cousins about this but they're too busy with themselves~

Raika: Okay.. The people from scene ? are Ocs. to be revealed one time.

Enze: Actually, the letters written in Ocs Arm are written in Kanji. so i wrote it in romanji. meaning to be revealed on 3rd chap!

Damn why so hard to put free space.. they keep disappearing after pressing save.. Anyway, a small sneak peak for third chapter.. Of course, Fuyuka's Birthday party~ and probably we'll start the search for that boy's memories at either 3 or 4. depending how long the party will last..

Enze: Updating will start to take a while after 3rd chapter, i guess?

Yup~ I'm still organizing the events.. so much load of hard work to do..

**Review please? Thank you so much for your time!  
**


	3. Party and Meeting Again

**Okay! This time..! Oh, Welcome back everyone! Thanks again for your reviews, they make me more energized and inspired to keep writing! They make me leap to Heaven~ Thank you, Thank you very much! (It made me always have a tab for my email and not close it until i sleep)**

**Enze: okay, this is the 3rd time your writing this. Don't worry, you'll be fine.**

**I know..! I'm trying so hard to not go off the track of the story here. Actually, while writing this chapter, It was centric to the party, but it felt like i'm going off the track of the story, so i decided not to give much highlight on it~**

**Raika: preview, We are now moving to Fuyuka's birthday.**

**Enze: Let's start story telling!**

**Please Note that Inazuma Eleven and Characters are not mine! Only the the Plot of this story and my Oc :3  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.03**

**.  
**

**~*Early Morning*~**

"Mamoru-kun, Slow down a bit!" Fuyuka said while running. Endou was holding her hand as they ran.  
before this, Fuyuka was just walking, looking for the boy she met yesterday. When Endou suddenly showed up, took her hands and told her to follow him. they had been running for a couple of minutes by now.

"Where are we going?" She said again.

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" Smiled Endou, picking up more speed. Finally, they stopped at the riverbank.

.

"We're here!" Endou let go of Fuyuka's hand and approached the Storeroom.

Fuyuka panted for breath as she walked up to Endou.

"Why are we here?" She asked slowly. Endou grinned at her.

"You'll see!" he said and slowly opened the door.

.

***Bam!* *Poof* *Poof***

Fuyuka closed her eyes as she heard several loud noises.

"Fuyuppe!" Endou patted Fuyuka's Shoulders.

Fuyuka Slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a scroll hanging above right infront of her, blocking her way in.  
'Tanjoubi Omedeto!' was written in it. Fuyuka shoved the scroll and took a peek inside.

"Happy Birthday, Fuyuka!" Everyone shouted, Surprising Fuyuka even more.

"Everyone.. this is.." She walked in.

"What is it, Forgotten your own Birthday?" Rika walked towards her with a grim smile.

'ah! that's right.. it completely slipped my mind..' Fuyuka thought.

"Happy Birthday, Fuyuka!" Haruna also stepped up.

"Oy! How long are we gonna stand here still? Let the party begin already!" Tsunami shouted from the back.

"Can't wait?" Haruna looked back with a kind of bored look in her face.

"Fuyuka will decide when to start the party!" Aki said.

"eh.." Fuyuka Looked around her. It was bright. sweet yellow walls decorated in different colors. Tables full of Delicious Food.. and confetti's scattered all over the ground.

"Well?" Haruna asked with an excited face.

"Thank you very much, Everyone.." She said with a little tears forming by her eyes. "Let's begin the party, Shall we?" She smiled.

"Alright!" Several shouted from the back. And so, the party started with playing different games..

.

That time sure was the best for everyone. Played Shiratori, Mimicing game, Truth or Dares and playing pranks on each other, Stuffing yourself with sweets and chit chattering all you want. as time goes by, Fuyuka had already forgotten all her worries, and all was well and happy.

"A Glass soccer ball keychain?" Fuyuka said as she opened an orange gift. It was from Endou. Fuyuka gave a thankful smile at him and he replied with his signature grin. Fuyuka picked up a purple gift box next and started to unwrap.  
.

"Uwa.. so pretty!" She said in amazement, holding up a Frilled Lilac colored dress. She looked at her back and saw Haruna grinning. Fuyuka bowed her head a little in thank you, and Haruna responded by making a V sign in her hand.  
Fuyuka then took a teal colored box and was going to unwrap it, but the were distracted by a loud crashing noise from outside. the sound was a bit muffled from inside the store room, but it surely sounded like a big spash. Everyone heard it, so they all hurriedly came out of the Storeroom.

"What happened?" Fuyuka asked. she was the last one to leave the room. she squeezed in the crowd a little and found the cause of commotion.  
A big rock. and its massiveness could crush a person. and it was in the middle of the River, making an interruption in the river's flow. though, the river was still a lot wider, so the water can still pass freely. But that wasn't only that. what Fuyuka gave most of her attention to is that certain something behind the big rock. it couldn't really be seen from Her point of view, but that thing certainly is a person. sitting behind the rock.. a Light blue haired person..  
.

"! It's you..!" Fuyuka said in shock. she's pretty sure it's..

the person slowly turned. saw the Violet haired girl and slowly stood. He was drenched in water, and he smiled a sincere smile.  
Light blue hair.. Lilac colored eyes.. it's definitely him.  
Fuyuka smiled back as she walked through the river to get near. she didn't even bothered to take her shoe off, or look at how strong the current of the river is. She just, felt like she needed to get closer.

"I was looking for you." She said. "You ran off without saying anything.. I was worried."

Hearing this the boy gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for making you worry.. i thought you were annoyed at me."

"Why would i be annoyed?" Fuyuka asked.

"Fuyuppe, Who is he?" Endou asked. Fuyuka almost forgot that the Team was still there. they all had a wondering look in their face.  
.

...  
"I see.." Endou said, putting his hands in his chin. Fuyuka had told everyone the story of how they met.

"But.. a writing carved in his arm? Really?" Kogure asked in disbelief, looking at the sitting boy who is busy drying his hair roughly with a towel.

The boy stopped and smiled at him. "You want to see?" He asked.

"Eh? Can i?" Kogure asked back. The other nodded and rolled up his sleeve.

"Uggh!" Kogure shivered at the sight. Still dark red in color, surrounded in pink flush.

"Ren, Ai?" Gouenji read the letters.

"hm.. Both words mean 'Love', right?" Kazemaru said. "I guess since you don't remember your name, we could call you by these."

"Ren? Sounds plain! it should be cool, like my Name!" Tsunami suggested.

"Ren can also be pronounced as Koi." Kazemaru said, brushing off Tsunami's statement.

"No way. Sounds like a Fish" Haruna spoke.

"Then, Ai! it sounds sweet!" Aki said, gaining nods from Haruna, Natsumi and Rika.

"No way. Sounds like a girl." Fudou copied, irritating the four.  
.

"Ne, Fuyu-san, which do you like? Ren, Ai, Koi?" The boy looked at Fuyuka, who was sitting next to him.

Fuyuka paused for a moment to think. "I think Ren suits you best." she said. The Boy gave her a smile before shifting view to the others.

"Then, Please call me Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a calm voice.

"Alright, Then it's Decided! Nice to meet you, Ren." Endou greeted.  
.

"You seem to have a weird past huh." Fudou approached.

"? What makes you think that?" Fuyuka Asked.

"Well, looki at his arm. Who in the right head would cut themself?" Fudou said matter of factly. That's true. Why cut himself?

"I agree." Kazemaru said. "i would understand it that you'd cut yourself for the fun of it, But that cut is way to deep for something trivial"

"Yeah- Wait what?" Kogure was astounded. he knew Kazemaru can be emo at some times, But could it be that Kazemaru cuts himself?

"You.." Kogure started.

Kazemaru sighed. he knew what was next. "No, Kogure. i don't cut myself. iI found about it in the net."

"Oh."  
.

"I would want to know too." Ren cuts in. "I wonder what this message mean.. I wonder who i really am.. I want to know why i don't know anything about myself.." He said solemnly, looking down on his feet.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you will regain your memories soon! If you want, we can help you too!" Endou cheered the boy with his signature smile.

"Thank you very much" He looked up and smiled.

"He sure is full of smiles, huh." Kogure commented.

"Well thats good isn't that?" Tsunami laughed.

"Wait, you said your not from here right? Where did you come from?" Hiroto asked.

"Hm, i don't know.. somewhere high and full of trees, i think." He said.

"Mountain?" Fubuki commented. "Then, if your not from here, then, where do you take shelter?" He added.

"I found an abandoned house!" He said, regaining a cheerful tone in his voice. "It's not big, but fine enough. it was just a bit dusty, but everything was in order."

"Where do you get your food?" Kogure asked next. "Don't tell me you steal?"

"Kogure!" Haruna scolded.

"I don't. I have money, you see." He answered again. "I found them in my pocket. 50,000 yen.."

"50,000?" Kogure shouted in disbelief.

"Well, It looks like you remember every common sense" Hiroto said. "I bet the only thing you forgot is about yourself."

The others nodded.

"Yeah, that seem to be the case" Ren agreed.  
.

"Well, whatever. can i go home now?" Fudou cuts in. it was already getting dark, no one noticed.

"I guess.. Then, see you tomorrow." Endou replied.

"um, Wait for a moment, please?" Ren said, stopping Fudou from his tracks.

"What's wrong? something you need to ask?" Endou asked.

"Actually, yes. I'm sorry but.. May i know your names?" He asked plainly.

"..Ah! ahaha! we totally forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we?" Endou laughed at his silliness.

"Sorry about that! I'm Endou Mamoru, Nice to meet you again!" Endou greteed. "And this Guy Here is Fudou Akio. And Kazemaru Ichirouta.."  
Endou kept on until the end, it took a few minutes. in the end, everyone went off to their home.  
.

"Fuyu-san, is it fine to walk with you home?" Ren asked as he steadily walked fast to catch up to Fuyuka.

"Of course" Fuyuka said and both walked together.

"Ren-kun, can i ask you something?" Fuyuka said, gaining a smile from the boy. 'meaning it's a yes, right?' Fuyuka smiled back. "Why were you in the river? and what was that big rock?" she asked.

"ahh.." Ren paused a bit to rethink what happened back then.  
"I remember i was crossing the river. and then suddenly a big rock flew in the sky. i thought it was going to hit me, so i decided to run back, but i was too late, the big splash caught me and i fell down." he said. "And then that's where you find me" he added, smiling.

"oh.. But it suddenly flew out of nowhere..?" that doesn't makes sense at all.. i mean, it was really huge! More like.. Someone or something threw it on purpose...  
.

"Ren-kun!" Fuyuka jolted suddenly. stopping from walking. Ren also stopped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Fuyuka's face was serious.

"I'll help you!" she said.

"Eh?"

"I'll Help you look for your memories. I'll help you remember your past." She said, and her face expression began to smoothen. "Like you, I also lost my memories before, but i earned it back with the help of my friend." she said in a very soft voice.  
.

"Fuyu..ka-san.." Ren's expression was a bit surprised, but it broke down into a soft smile. without wasting must time, he stepped closer to Fuyuka and spread his arms a bit - ready to hug - He stopped mid way though, he retrieved his arms back and took Fuyuka's hand instead.

"Thank you very much!" He said Happily. a happier tone than before. Fuyuka smiled back at him.  
.

"Oh this is my home" Fuyuka said stopping in front of a house.

Ren smiled and waved, then ran off to the distance.

"Wait-" Fuyuka shouted, but again, it was already too late.

'I was going to ask him if he wants to go inside..'

'There sure are a lot of weird things about him.. Waking up in a mountain's forest without remembering a thing about himself.. The cut-out message in his arm..  
Flying massive rock nearly hit him.. Who is He? What did happen to him in his past?'

_..Continued.._

* * *

**And.. Bravo! I think i did good in this chapter! Still though, so hard to put free spaces. they keep multiplying and erasing when i press save.  
**

**Enze: Really~? fuhoho!  
**

**Yes! though, i really scrapped the party-part out of the scene huh :3 MAYBE i will write a one-shot about what happened in there.. came out a bit later than i expected, but at least all ended well! I hope Everyone Enjoyed!  
**

**Enze: Hope so too!  
**

**Raika: fourth chapter may be late. should we give a sneak peak?  
**

**Enze: 3 words! Sakka, Beach, Fun~!  
**

**Hey, i'm not sure about that yet..  
**

**Raika: ... we'll see the three mysterious peoples again in the next chapter for sure, atleast.  
**

**Enze: Review! we wanna know what you think!  
**

**Review please! again, Thank you so much for your time!  
**


	4. Re Start

**/Trot/ Eiyo! Welcome Back! If you're currently reading this, Then you have my thanks! If you ever signed a review then, You have a thousand of my thanks~!**

**Enze: Thanks! Your Reviews are our.. Um. Battery? Anyway! Let's do a Trivia~!  
**

**Raika: The Original title of this fic was 'Mystery Of.. .Oblivion' But writer here became picky and conscious about it and began to exaggerate the name.**

**Was it really exaggerated? i just wanted to give the fic a good and catchy name.. anyway, only 2 more weeks and school starts../sigh/ Anyway again, I'll start showing more about Ren-kun's personality. His likes and Dislikes, Pros and Flaws! cause i don't want him ending up into goody goody guy who is good at everything and is loved by everyone.  
**

**Enze: That's it for now! Let's Story-telling time!  
**

**I think i did bad at this chapter.. I spent three whole days with writer's block. I. cant. believe. it. That's why! I will definitely upload chap 5 tomorrow~  
**

**Raika: Inazuma Eleven and Characters does not belong to us. Only this story and Ocs.  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.04**

**.  
**

Today, Soccer practice starts early. Mainly because there was no practice yesterday. Everyone Practiced harder today, Some are in pairs, groups and others by themselves. Most defenders are trying out a new Defensive combination Hissatsu, While Strikers make their own Hissatsu Technique with the Goalies assisting. A minute or another, A girl with Purple hair walks in the side.

"Fuyuka? You're late." Aki approached the girl.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I stopped by the Convenience store." Fuyuka said.

"Good Morning." A boy with light blue hair greeted with a smile, standing behind Fuyuka.

"Ren-kun?" Aki looked at the boy.

"I met him in the Conbi, and we started to talk to each other." Fuyuka answered.

"And you forgot the time?" Haruna spoke. "That's kinda Out of character for you, huh?" she teased.

Fuyuka simply answered by laughing a little at herself, then she noticed a certain pink haired guy walking near them.  
.

"Yo, Ren!" He greeted cheerfully, Getting a small bow from the latter. "Care to play soccer with us?" He Invited.

"Sakka?" Ren phrased. "I don't know if i can play that sport.."

"It's fine! We'll teach you!" Endou shouted from the goal. It seems like everyone's attention shifted to the five talking near the benches.

"Kudou-Kantoku! it's alright, right?" Endou shouted again. this time, to the other side of the pitch where Kudou stands. Approved, they started to teach The boy Soccer. First was dribbling. Ren's dribbling skills was good, apart from that, he was a really fast runner too. Since there was nothing to worry about in his dribbling skills, They now move to the second stage - mainly, Striking.  
.

"Just dribble up and then kick the ball into the goal!" Tsunami shouted from the side. He was standing beside Gouenji and Fudou. Ren glanced and gave a small nod before running past them very fast.

"He's really fast." Kazemaru said in astonishment.

"He must be as fast as you, Kazemaru-kun" Fubuki agreed.

Kazemaru sighed. "Another rival in speed, huh." he said to himself.

"Alright! Kick it!" Tsunami signaled, and the boy kicked the Ball, Which flew to Tachimukai and the goal - Slowly but surely.  
.

"..." Tsunami stared. "Ren! you have to kick it with all the power you've got!" He shouted.

"Ehh..." Ren sighed to himself.  
.

So, Again and Again, they practiced shooting. 7th try - Still no Avail.  
.

"What! Are you even putting force in your shoots?" Fudou exploded. Why did he even need to watch this Kid play? He should have been training right now, but the Managers forced him to. Same goes with Gouenji, Who kept his eyes closed. It's probably Impossible. is what he is thinking.

"Is it actually normal that he can run so fast but shoot so weak?" Kazemaru asked, confused of what he's seeing right now.

Fubuki just laughed awkwardly.  
.

"Well..~" Ren started, walking towards Tsunami and the two, holding the soccer ball in his hands.

"Look here, Kick the ball with ALL of your power. Don't feel bad about it because it doesn't have feelings!" Fudou said fast, his voice raised with each word. "It won't cry! It wont feel ANYTHING!" He added, he was really shouting in annoyance now. Tsunami had himself face palmed. and Gouenji still had his eyes closed.

"Ehhmm.." Ren started, because of Fudou's outburst in front of him, he was a bit startled and confused.

"Fudou, Enough." Endou walked from behind. Fudou was going to start talking again, but decided not to bother anymore.

"Well, I guess your not fit to be kicking the ball around, so Let's try you be a Goal keeper tomorrow!" Endou cheered.

"ehm.. Okay.." Ren smiled back at him a bit awkwardly.

After that, Ren sat in the bench with the managers. watching the others practice hard until Kudou had signaled the end of Practice. Everyone was tired, and most went off to take a rest in their homes. The others stayed longer for more practice.  
.

**~*Some place in Inazuma*~**

"Ohh, we're finally in the town huh~" a female voice cheered.

"You sure they really are here?" A male spoke.

"Yup! now, let's Split up!" The girl said again and ran away.

"Wait! Oh shoot-" The male said again. "Rai! Sheesh! there's so many people here!" he said in an irritated tone.

"Damn, i have to look for him quick.. he gets in trouble so much.."

...

"Ah, i forgot i have to buy something." Kazemaru said as he stopped from walking. "You two go on without me"

"You don't need help?" Fubuki asked and Kazemaru shook his head.

"Okay. then, see you tomorrow." Hiroto waved good bye, and continued to walk with Fubuki. Kazemaru also waved, and then sprinted off to a different direction.

Reaching the shopping district, Kazemaru started to walk slowly. he looked around as he walk in every different direction.

"Looks like it's not here.." Kazemaru sighed at himself. Suddenly, someone bumped at him hard, making Kazemaru fall on the ground.  
.

"Oww!.." Kazemaru gasped.

"Whoa! Sorry. you alright?" The person asked as he reached his hands out to help.

"I'm fine, thanks" Kazemaru replied, taking the hands of the person and standing up. after brushing off some dust, Kazemaru looked too see who the person was.

A Guy, just a bit taller than Kazemaru is. His Hair was pink, extending up to his waist. he wore a white bandana that tied his hair into a low ponytail along with two braids. his eyes are dark Magenta, and had a look of confidence in his eyes.  
.

"Oh, by the way, can i ask a question?" The guy suddenly asked. "You probably live here right?"

Kazemaru just nodded.

"Good! did you see some shady looking characters around? You know, maybe someone who isn't from here?"

"I didn't." Kazemaru answered simply. "You're not from here either, right?"

"Yup, I'm from Hokkaido" He closed his right eye as he talked. "My name is Ka.. Komeiji. Nice to meet you" he extended his right hand.

"Hokkaido, huh. I know someone from there. I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta. Nice to meet you too." Kazemaru said then shook hands with him. "By the way.. Hokkaido is really far, why did you come here to Inazuma of all places?" Kazemaru asked.

"Hah, you curious about me?" he laughed. "Joke. Well, along with my friends, we came here too look for 'someone'."

"I see.. and your friends are?" Kazemaru asked again, somehow the guy intrigue him.

"Missing. I'm looking for them." He answered quickly. "Oh, That's right! Kazemaru, Come help me look for them!"

"Eh?"

"You see, we just got here, and i think I'm also getting lost.." he scratched the back of his head. "While in it, let's chat a bit more." He closed his right eye again.

"Well.." Kazemaru began to think. "Okay. i guess I'm free."  
.

**_At the same time, in a certain park.._**

"Ren-kun, What do you think about soccer?" A certain Violet haired girl asked a Light blue haired boy, who was lying down in one of the park benches with his arm hiding his eyes to block the light of the sun. The girl stood next to the bench, looking and picking a drink to get from the Vendo.

"huum~ i think.. it's fun." The boy said, still covering his eyes. Fuyuka waited, but since it doesn't look like he'll add anything else in his answer, Fuyuka walked.

"Excuse me." She said, and Ren sat up to give her a space to sit in.

"I have another question." Fuyuka said. "Why did you decide to come to Inazuma town first?" she asked.

"Why..?" Ren Repeated.  
.

"..."

Ren smiled silently. "Because, when i woke up that day, i tried to remember who i am. And the only thing that kept popping up in my mind was a lightning symbol.. at first i didn't know what it meant, but something inside me tells me that it was a place." he widened his smile a little. "So i guess i live somewhere in this town"

"I see.." Fuyuka whispered. Somehow, it still didn't made much sense. Why was he left in the Mountain? Fuyuka looked at her watch. it was getting dark already. saying her good bye to the Boy, Fuyuka started to walk off. passing through an intersection, Fuyuka arrived at the shopping district.  
.

"Excuse. You dropped this.." A voice was heard from Fuyuka's back. a small voice that doesn't seem to have life. Fuyuka turned and saw a boy, same height as hers. He held a Handkerchief in his hand as he looked at Fuyuka with an emotionless face.

"Oh, Thank you-"

"There you are!"  
.

**_Again, Same time.._**

"Oh, Then You three came here alone?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah. and i have to look for those Weirdos before my Parents finds out i left home" Komeiji replied. the two are walking, still looking for Komeiji's friends.

"Won't they find out already?"

"No. my parents are very busy at their work to notice i'm gone." Komeiji sighed. "Oh, hey. tell me about your school here!"

"Our school? Well, i can say it's just ordinary.." Kazemaru said. "Komeiji-san?" Kazemaru looked at the guy, who suddenly stopped walking, looking at something intently. Kazemaru shifted his gaze at what Komeiji was looking at, and all of a sudden, Komeiji started running fast, towards a direction where a girl and a boy stood.

"There you are!" Komeiji shouted out loud whilst running. jumped a bit and hit a boy in the head with his Hand.

"Ehh?" Kazemaru gasped out of shock. the girl did too.

"Oww!..." the boy cried, though, he didn't sounded like he really was hurt.  
.

Kazemaru ran into them.

"Komeiji-san? what was that for?" Kazemaru asked, confused of the guy's sudden impulse.

"K-Kazemaru-kun?" The girl asked. Kazemaru turned to her.

"Eh? Fuyuka-san?"

"Oh, Kazemaru-kun. A friend of yours?" Komeiji turned to them.

"Um. Yeah.."

_..Continued.._

* * *

**Ugh, Maybe i should have made it better..  
**

**Enze: Deja Vu! it has that kind of feeling. Btw. Fudou, Tenma will get angry at you. You're making Sakka cry.  
**

**Chapter cut again. Too long, so.. yeah. Anyway, I'll try to make next chap better.. and the next and the next..  
**

**Enze: for my Trivia.. I can't think of one XD. So! it looks like Writer here has fetish for pony tailed guys, hm?  
**

**No. That's not true. it just so happens that most male Ocs i have Has ponytail. Ok? Btw, I really fail at describing and detailing huh XD. Trivia. When i re read this chapter, All my 'Tomorrow' was written 'tommorow' hahaha~  
**

**Enze: Please do Review!  
**

**Review! Thank you again For your Time!  
**


	5. Mystery and Vacation

**Early Start to make up for chapter 4! Everyone, Welcome! Thanks again for the Reviews!  
**

**Enze: I don't really think it's that bad.**

**I chuckled when i read Aphrodi-san's review hehe~ But that's normal! i too, imagine others Oc as minor IE characters!  
But then, we can't let it be as that, Or else You might see 4 Tsunami's in this Story! wa wa~  
**

**Komeiji: I don't look like Tsunami at all.  
**

**Shh! That's why, i decided to draw Komei-san. i did my best.. (/medicinesai) the side view was hard.. sorry for my bad drawing, I'm not really good yet! at least this serves as help for your Imaginary needs! (I'll try to draw the others too.. When i got the time)  
**

**Um, Let's see.. Other half for chapter 4! Trivia! I'm at loss on how to regain Ren's memory XD  
**

**Enze: Not funny!  
**

**Don't worry. I'll Manage. Anyway, may I say.. It's the Start Of the End!  
**

**Enze: Starting now, We use POV~  
**

**Let's Start! Inazuma Eleven Is not mine, Only this story and Ocs!**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.05  
**

"Umm, Yeah.." Kazemaru answered.

Komeiji Smiled at them both before looking back at the kid he hit just now with his face turning into a dark look.

"That hurts, you know." The kid said, through the way he said it, it sounded like a lie.

"Really? You don't look hurt at all." Komeiji said in a bored tone. The boy just looked at him, still no sign of life in his emotion.

"Um, Komeiji-san.." Kazemaru started. Komeiji looked at him. "Is He.. Your Twin brother?"

"Huh?" Komeiji's body was suddenly immobilized like a stone from the question. He looked like he wanted to shout out, but instead said slowly with an irritated voice, "N-NO.. we. are. not."

"You're not? But.. you two really look alike." Fuyuka said, Making Komeiji Jump a little.

"No.. we. do. not." He said again, shaking from the irritation.  
.

That was a lie though. They do look alike. same same pink Hair color, The boy also had his hair in low ponytail except that it was thinner and only extends up to his Shoulders. His eyes has the same dark tone as Komeiji's, exept that his eyes are Golden in color. His face gave an 'I-dont-really-have-to-care' Aura from it's straight emotionlessness.

"Kazemaru, He's one of my friends I'm talking about." Komeiji said, closing his right eye and pointing at the boy.

"Shirouki Hakushu. Call me Raika. Nice to meet you." He said and bowed his head, very little that it looked like a Nod.

"Ah, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Nice to meet you too" Kazemaru also bowed.

"Kudou Fuyuka. Nice to meet you." Fuyuka did too.

"I'm Komeiji, By the way." the tallest in the group said.

"He's a year older than us" Kazemaru whispered to Fuyuka. she bowed to him.

"Well now, Rai. let's hurry up look for Enze. it's getting dark already." Komeiji said, gaining a weak nod from the boy. "Thanks for the help, Kazemaru. See you again one time! Here!" He winked and gave a coin to Kazemaru. with Raika, ran off to the distance. Fuyuka and Kazemaru just stood there.  
.

"Are they really not twins?" Fuyuka asked.

"I don't know.. Komeiji-san never told me his last name.." Kazemaru answered. He looked at the coin Komeiji Gave him. 'A One hundred Yen?'He thought. That's when something suddenly hit him. "Oh no! i forgot i was going to buy something! See you, Fuyuka-san" Kazemaru ran off.

"Everyone sure is in a hurry today.." Fuyuka muttured to herself, and decided to walk home.

...

**-Ren's POV-**

Early morning and start of practice for Raimon's soccer club. I Sprinted off from my home and into the Convinience store. Bought myself choco-milk and some random bread, and again, Hurriedly sprinted off to a house of a good friend. Stopping in front of the gate, i leaned on the brick wall and waited.

If i remember correctly, it's been a week since i first met Fuyu-san.. And still, I haven't made progress in retrieving my memories at all.  
Running around the town every morning and sight seeing, nothing hit me at all. Sometimes i wonder if i actually really lived here.. But this place is my only lead, so i'll trust it for now.. I haven't gotten in the other parts of Inazuma town yet, after all.  
.

"Ren-kun. Sorry for the wait." I turned my head sidewards and saw Fuyuka. Yup, It's Fuyu-san's home! it's been a habit for me to come to her home every morning.

"Good morning, Fuyu-san. Had a well sleep?" I smiled at her. I always ask this question to her. actually, everyday. She doesn't seem to be bothered by it anyway.

As we walked down the street, we chatted about a lot of different things, though i don't really speak often, I was still eating my breakfast.  
Again, If i remember correctly, Today is a special day for Raimon's soccer club. I think Endou-san said something about Going to Okinawa? Hm, i should try to be a good listener. My mind always floats around a white blank.. Like, Thinking deeply about nothing.

"Did you dream about anything tonight?" Fuyuka suddenly asked me. Ah, I was lost in thought..

"Dream..?" I repeated, looking up in the sky, thinking. Did i dreamt of something? Finally, i looked back at her. "I did. i don't remember what it was though." I smiled at her. I'm sorry, i couldn't give you a good answer.. Oh, she smiled. It was fine? Fuyu-san is such a nice person..  
.

Dream, huh.. I don't really remember anything.. Only.. _A cliff.. Sunset.. a single tree with a swing.. and two children.._ ...That's the only thing i remember. Wait, this means I remember 'something' right? This means i lied?

"I'm sorry.." I said silently. Fuyuka looked at me.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked. I don't want to say it..

Without noticing, we had arrived to our destination. There's the Inazuma Caravan. and almost everyone was there.  
.

"Oi~ Ren, Fuyuppe!" Endou shouted as he waved his hands at us. We fasten our walking pace.

"Sorry for the wait." Fuyuka said to their Captain.

"Don't worry about it! We're still waiting for the others!" Endou grinned.

"Yo" someone said from behind. i looked around and saw Gouenji and Kidou.

"Gouenji! Late as always." Endou cheerfully greeted. "Looks like Kidou's copying you"

"I'm not, Endou." Kidou said simply.

"Looks like everyones here, Get on the bus!" Aki told us, we entered, I sat down next to the window in the front.  
.

"Alright~ I was waiting for this day!" Tsunami shouted out. He seem so excited.

"Excited to see your old teammates?" That was Kazemaru. What does he mean 'Old teammates?'

"Of course, I am!" Tsunami sound so ecstatic about the trip. Oh well, It won't hurt to ask right?

"Excuse me.. Where are we exactly going again?" Ah.. That sounded wrong.. I definitely

"It's the sea! Y'know, The sea!" Tsunami answered. The sea? Aren't we going to Okinawa?

"Baka~ We're going to Okinawa." Haruna answered.

"That's where i live!" Tsunami shouted again.

"Can't you be quite?" Natsumi said, irritated.  
.

"I see." I answered. No wonder he was so happy about it. Tsunami-san's family must be there..

"Tsunami! when we get there, Let's have a match against Otamura again!" Endou said.

"Sure!"

I wish this trip won't take long.

_..Continued.._

* * *

**Oya! I.. Did my best..! ...I'm sure? Anyway, End of Chap 5! was it fine..? I didn't revie this chap before publishing, so sorry if i have lotsa mistakes!  
**

**Enze: OOh~ Raika made appearance~ I will too! But why did yo- Mmphh!  
**

**Hohoho~ Of course you will, Good luck out there!  
**

**Enze: Blech. Anyway, Trivia! Did you know? Even though this is a story full of Ocs, Writer here refuse to take Ocs and instead make up more and more.  
**

**That's because I'm afraid i might .. You know, Mess them up!  
**

**Enze: Next chapter, i can't wait~ Let's write now~ C'mon!  
**

**Ahh~ what ever. you don't even help me write. Everyone Thanks for reading !  
**

**Enze: I help by cheering you on :)  
**

**Review Please~ Until Next time!  
**


	6. Okinawa and Rest

**Ohhh! Welcome! Thanks for the reviews everyone! You give me the resolve i need to be able to complete this story!**

**Enze: Thank you very much *bows***

**Raika: I'm back.**

**Enze: Ohh~ Rai, you were in the story~~~**

**Raika: Yeah. My head still hurts though.**

**Ahh, Ahh~ This could and might be the most different chapter I'll write so far~ there's this story clogging my mind too.. And i have to write Oc Profile too! so Busy! I also can't get a hold of My-I mean mother's laptop cause we're becoming busy buying presents and stuff!**

**Enze: Poor you. You're gonna die now. (Looks at reviews)**

**Eek. Don't worry. I promise i won't exceed 7 days of not updating! For sure!**

**Raika: Don't promise what you can't do.**

**I Can! Oh by the way. the link in chapter 5.. it's photobucket.**

**Enze: Waratte Waratte Waratte Dot Photobucket dot Computer /medicinesai You made it harder.**

**Enze: I think this is too long now. Trivia!**

**Raika: At the part where Kazemaru went to the Shopping district, he was supposed to buy a present. For Reika.**

**Ohh~ that's ... wait! i scratched that idea off!**

**Enze: Because Writer here decided that Kazemaru's Girlfriend in this story is Reika! Yihii~**

Noo..

**Raika: Let's start the story.**

**Enze: We don't own Inazuma Eleven! only this story and Ocs, Enjooy~**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.06**

**.  
**

**-Ren's POV-  
**

"Ren-kun.. Ren-kun, Wake Up!" I hear a soft voice call out to me. Slowly, I Opened my eyes and the first thing i saw was.. The Sea?

"Ren-kun?" i heard again. I slowly looked at my left, and there i saw the Purple haired Manager.

"Fuyu-san?" i rubbed my eyes and tried to sit straight. Looks like i fell asleep.

"We're here" She smiled at me. I nodded and slowly got up and went straight to the Bus' door.  
.

"Oh~ We're Finally here!" Endou said with Excitement in his voice. I Yawned silently and stretched my arms up.

"Let's Hurry On!" Tsunami said and ran.

"Tsunami, Wait for us!" Endou followed.

"Endou! Your Luggage!" Kazemaru shouted. He sighed and went to get Endou's Bag.

Let me think again. We went to Okinawa for Vacation- Tsuna-san Said. Fuyu-san said that we came for Soccer training. Okinawa is Tsuna-san's Home. And we're staying here for.. three days, I think?

"Alright, Let's go!" Haruna said, Making me snap from my thoughts. I trotted right next to Fuyuka.

.

**~* R.U Mia Hotel*~**

"Is Everyone here?" Aki called. Holding a notepad in her hand.

"Um, Endou and Tsunami isn't here yet.." Kazemaru said.

"really.. Hiroto-kun, Fubuki-kun, you too Midorikawa-kun, Can you look for them?" Haruna asked, gaining nod from the three

.

**~*Outside*~**

"Oii! Otamura!" called Tsunami from a distance. The light blue haired boy turned around and saw his Former team mate.

"Jousuke!" He shouted as he ran, stopping in front of the pink-haired boy.

"Long time no see!" Tsunami pulled closer and put his arms around Otamura's Shoulder.

"Otamura! Long time no see!" Endou grinned.

"Endou. Long time no see." Otamura fixed his glasses. "How are you all doing?"

"We're all fine! How bout you?" Endou asked back.

"We're doing great."

"That's great! I really wanted to have another match with you!" Endou clenched his fist.

Otamura smiled at Endou's Invitation. "I also wanted to have another match with you too." He said. "But this time, We will win!"

"That's the spirit!" Endou laughed.  
.

"Endou!" Someone called out from behind.

"Midorikawa?" Endou turned and saw His three team mates. Midorikawa, Hiroto and Fubuki.

"Finaly..! We were looking for you Everywhere!" Midorikawa sighed out.

"Eh? Why?" Endou asked cluelessly. Midorikawa sighed again and pulled him from his back.

"Eh? Eh? Wa-wait!"

"Sorry, Otamura-kun. See you tomorrow." Fubuki said.

Otamura nodded. "Let's have the match tomorrow!" He shouted to Endou and waved goodbye.

Reaching the Hotel, Aki read out a list of who will be sharing rooms with. And after that, everyone goes directly to their room to pack out and take a bit of rest.

.

**-Ren's POV-**

"ch, everything could have been fine, but i had to share my room with those two." Said Fudou sarcastically.

"Oi Oi. Don't think we didn't hear that." Tsunami looked at Fudou. "I didn't even want to share a room with you too."

"Tsk. and this kid who doesn't even know how to kick a ball" Fudou continued. "Why are you in this trip anyway?" He eyed at me.

Without knowing, I gave him an awkward smile. I always wondered why Fudou-san was always angry at me.. I asked Fuyu-san about it. She told me it was Normal. Is it normal for a person to get angry at someone without a reason? Maybe i did something without knowing.

"Let's go grab something to eat." Fubuki said and everyone went out. i followed behind, right next to Fubuki.  
.

"Fubu-san" I said, catching the Attention of the white haired boy.

"mm?" He replied. He smiled at me warmly. I never actually talked with Fubu-san before, Only when on group talks. Seeing him much more closer than before, I really like that smile of his.

"What do you think of Fudou-san?" I asked before my mind slips away.

"Fudou-kun..?" He looked down and thought. "I don't really know.. He's pretty Sarcastic and hard to get with, but he's a good person inside. He's a great player too." He smiled at me again.

I smiled back. He's a good person deep inside? But, that's not what i really want to know, isn't that?

"You should ask Kidou-kun, I think he knows Fudou-kun Best" Fubuki continued

"Eh, then.. Do you know why he's angry at me?" I asked again. He looked at me for a moment.

"I don't know." I expected that answer. "You should find that out yourself." He said. "Though, i don't really think he's angry at you"

Eh, I wonder if he isn't at all.. "Thanks, Fubu-san." I said.

"You sure have a habit of shortening names" He said.

Oh.. Is it bad? I just think it's way easier..

"You know, You can call me Shirou, if you like." He continued.

Breaking down into a much joyful smile, "Thank you very much, Shirou-san!" I said. He returned my smile with his warmer one.

"You know.." I said, walking up in front of him. "I really like your hair." I reached out my hand and Gently touched his hair. _White. It was really soft.._

"Thanks" He said to me. I smiled at him and started skip hopping my way. I passed through Tsuna-san and Fudou-san. Looks like I'm going too Fast.  
.

_After Eating.._

"Oh man, I'm Full!" Tsunami said as he patted his Stomach.

"Yeah.. The food here sure is great!" Endou commented.

"I'm Going back to the room, Who has the key?" Kazemaru asked.

"I have it" Kogure gave the key to Kazemaru.

"I'll be going too." Ren said. Tsunami gave him the key.

Fudou then followed Ren out of the room.  
.

A couple of minutes later, The door suddenly opened with a huge bang.

"Oii!" the person shouted.

Everyone looked, and the person who was shocked the most was Tsunami.

"Nii-san!" He shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"Eh? Nii-san?" Endou repeated.

"Yo, Dear Brother. Did you missed me?" The man said, winking.

_..Continued.._

* * *

**...Okay. Chapter 6 brought to you-  
**

**Raika: With a touch of Shounen-Ai.  
**

**Gack! That part was, um. Unintentional. Ok? I couldn't stop laughing when i asked my Cousin how to write the Hair touching part. When i told her the speaker was a guy, She said it was so gay. XD (Chapter is Shorter than usual because I'm still suffering from writer's block.. And i think that part was aslo because of my writer's block..)  
**

**Enze: ahahaha! Thanks for giving me a new couple to ship!  
**

**Eeeh? Like i said, it was unintentional! i was just writing what my head told me to write!  
**

**Enze: Isn't that the same? :D  
**

**Shoot! ahh, what ever.. Anyway, there comes the 4th Tsunami of the story :3 And no, I'm not obsessed with Tsunami or anything, It just.. Kinda happened.  
**

**Raika: Trivia..  
**

**Enze: Hm~ Actually, Writer here doesn't know what Otamura calls Tsunami, And she's actually clueless about how hotels goes :D  
**

**Awwe~ Also, the hotel name is a pun for a character from a game, The Youkai of darkness Rumia.. I really suck at naming, haha.  
I actually thought i would write the match in this chapter.. i was wrong..  
**

**Enze: Oh.. Ren and Fudou are going to the room.. all alo- Mpph!  
**

**Eh- Etto.. I have to say good bye now! before Enze starts rabbling about her Fantasies!  
Ja Ne! Don't forget to review!  
**

**Raika: Thanks for your time.  
**

**Review Please! (Sorry to readers who doesn't like BL. Sorry.. I don't think something like that will happen again, anyway)  
**


	7. Brother and First Half

**Eiyo! Welcome again! Thanks for Reviews, haha~**

**Enze: So now we continue on! Definitely the match is in this Chapter, right?**

**Of course! Let us not waste time, Now.**

**Enze: Trivia~ Writer here decided that Ren should get to know most of the IE casts. :3**

**Well, Of course! Ren is an Oc. Nobody acually know anything about him. that's why we gotta show his relationship and what he thinks about the people around him. That's what i think, though. This story is Longer than i expected..**

**Enze: Yep! Keep doing your best till the end!**

**Raika: Story time.**

**Inazuma Eleven is not mine, only this story and OCs!**

**Enze: Let's go!**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.07**

"Nii-san!" Tsunani Shouted and ran to the mystery guy.

"Oi! Jousuke! Long time no see!" The man said, pulling Tsunami into a big brotherly hug.

"Ahahaha! Long time no see, Nii-san!" Tsunami laughed joyfully, Returning his brother's hug.

"And you guys must be Raimon Soccer club?" The elder guy looked at the others.

"Yup! Endou Mamoru! I'm the captain, Nice to meet you!" Endou approached.

"Nice to meet you too! The name's Tsunami Hyouzan. As you may know now, I'm Jousuke's Big brother!" He shook hands with Endou.

Hyouzan looked a lot like Tsunami Jousuke. Same Pink hair, tanned skin and eye color. The only difference is, Hyouzan's Hair goes down straight.  
.

_On the other side.._

**-Ren's POV-**

A few minutes after returning to My, Fudou-san, Tsuna-san and Shirou-san's Room, I decided to just go back to the Dining room. I guess i didn't actually feel that tired at all. I was walking in the hallway, when i caught a glimpse of a walking Purple haired girl. I quickly fasten my pace and caught up with her.

"Ren-kun." She said when she saw me. "Did you enjoy the meal?" She asked me.

"Yup." I nodded "It's very different from what i usually eat."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Fuyu-san, I heard we're having a match with Tsuna-san's Former team." I said. "What kind of people are they?"

"Well, I don't know since I wasn't in Raimon team yet at that time.. But, Mamoru-Kun told me they were a Happy bunch"

"A happy bunch..?" I repeated. I Wonder what does that mean?  
.

_Back to the Dining Room.._

"Then, Do you play soccer?" Endou asked.

"Nope! I'm Born to be a surfer!" Hyouzan answered, putting his hand on his chest.

"Everyone can play soccer! Try it!" Endou said more enthusiastically.

"Endou, He's saying that soccer isn't his passion." Aki said to the brown haired boy.

"That's right. You can't force him to." Hiroto added.

"But Still, I want to play soccer with you!" Endou retorted.

"Haha, Shouldn't you guys be taking a rest now? You still have a Match tomorrow morning!" Hyouzan laughed.

"Well, I guess your right.." Endou Retired. "Come watch the match tomorrow!"

"Sure! I'll be cheering you on brother!" Hyouzan looked at Tsunami and raised his hand.

"Thanks, We'll win this for sure!" Tsunami Bro Fist-ed him.

"Make me proud!" Hyouzan laughed again. "See ya!" He turned to everyone before going out.

"He sure is a good person" Aki Commented.

"He reminds me of Tsunami so much!" Endou answered with a grin.

"Alright! Time to take a rest! Good night, everyone!" Endou shouted to everyone before leaving.  
.

_Room number 1.._

In a room decorated with pink walls, Fuyuka sat on the side of her bed while reading a book When the door opened.

Aki Entered, The two other managers behind her. "Ah. Fuyuka. Sorry, I didn't know you were here" She said as she entered with the other two and closed the door.

"That's fine." Fuyuka answered.

"Fuyuka. You know what? We met Tsunami-kun's Elder brother!" Haruna sat right next to Fuyuka.

"Tsunami-kun's Elder brother?" Fuyuka repeated. Haruna nodded at her.

"He's kinda like.. Another Tsunami!" Haruna said with glee.

"Ehh..? I see." Fuyuka smiled a bit awkwardly.

.

**The next day. The day of the Match Raimon Vs. Oumihara.**

.

"I've been waiting!" Endou said.

"Let's all do our best." Otamura said, And Both Captains shook hands with each other.

After that, both teams goes in position.

"Sorry for the wait, Soccer Fans! Today, I'll be bringing you the Commentary for the Match between Raimon and Oumihara! It is known that both team possess A Great Play-maker in their group, Now, on whose team will the goddess of victory shine upon? We'll see!"  
.

The Whistle signals the start of the game, And so Oumihara team gave the Kick-off!  
Raimon quickly advances forward, Blocking the path of the players holding the ball. Oumihara quickly passed back and forth to each other, Playing the ball as they did.

"Eh, Still the same as before, huh?" Endou grinned in excitement.

Kidou looked at the Light blue haired boy as he ran forward. 'What would be your technique this time?' He thought deeply.  
Otamura was just standing there, Then he started to move forward.

'He's moving in?' Kidou Thought a bit surprised.

'Kidou, You already know how to stop my tactics and read the Rhythm, But Things have changed and Oumihara team had grown!' Otamura smirked at himself.

Midfielders and Strikers aims for the ball. Otamura closes his eyes. Kidou noticed this.

"Toguchi! 12 beats!" Otamura shouted. Toguchi, Who was dribbling the ball, Passes through Hiroto in the left, Fubuki in right, and stops in front of Kidou and passes the ball to the left. Gouenji Cuts in the pass. "16 beats!" Otamura shouts again. Koja Suddenly appears behind Gouenji and Speeds up, Jumping in front of him, Catching the ball.

"What?" Gouenji gasped.

"We won't be giving the Ball to you guys!" Koja Said. "Agarie!" He passed the ball forward. Koja moves in to the defense of Raimon.

"We won't let you pass!" Hijikata Runs up to stop Koja.

"ch. Ikemiyagi!" He passed the ball to the left.

"Let's go!" Kazemaru shouted. Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Tsunami surrounded Ikegami.

"The ball is mine!" Tsunami Cheered. the ball was heading directly to him.

"I'm not done yet!" Ikegami said.  
.

A second before Tsunami could grab the ball, Ikegami pulled out, Slid into Tsunami's side and hooked the ball with his feet.

"Toguchi, Your turn!" Ikegami Shoots the ball back, and Toguchi Runs in and catches the ball. The field was open.

Endou Grins and takes his position. "Bring it!" He yelled.

"Wave Crash!" Ikegami shoots with his Hissatsu Technique.

"Great the Hand!" Endou yelled out his Hissatsu and easily catches the ball.

"Hehe, Hiroto!" Endou called out, kicking the ball to Hiroto.  
.

Hiroto glanced to his left. "Make a shoot, Fubuki!" He said and passed the ball. Fubuki Advances forward with Gouenji. Both glanced at each other and nodded.

'I'll stop you!' Otamura tries to block Fubuki, but Fubuki made a perfect Roulette Turn and passed him easily.

"Stop them!" Otamura yelled as he pulled back.

Gibo and Taira advances to stop Fubuki. At the Time they had approached, Fubuki Passed The ball to the left - To Gouenji - Both defenders looked.  
As soon as Gouenji had the ball, He passed it back to Fubuki in a blink of an eye.

"Eh?" Both Defenders looked back at their spot, Fubuki had already passed them.

"So Fast!" Kibo Complimented.

"Stop him!" Taira ran after Fubuki.  
.

"Oh! Could this be, The Dancing Red and Blue Oni?" the Commentator said in Astoundment

Fubuki Passed the Ball to Gouenji, Who was marked by Akamine. Right after recieving the ball, Gouenji made a perfect Feint and passed Akamine.

"If your tactic revolves around passing, then i will cut it!" Oyadomari ran up between Gouenji and Fubuki.

Gouenji Passed the Ball quickly to Fubuki - Missing Oyadomari only one step closer to cut the pass - And Fubuki Quickly passed back to Gouenji - The ball moved very fast behind Oyadomari - "N-No way!" Oyadomari said in disbelief. Gouenji and Fubuki are now near the Goal. They minimized the space between them and Shoot in full power.

"Melty Fire!" Both shouted in Unison.

"Deep Anchor!" Amuro Shouted his Techinique. He stomped on the ground with his right feet and an Anchor jumps out from the ground and Flies high up in the sky, Targeting the Ball surrounded in Liquid like Fire. The Anchor fell down heavily.

As soon as it touches the the Ball, It Quickly Melted into nothing.

"No Way!" Amuro shouted. "Uwaarghh!" The ball hit him in the side and landed on the Net. The Whistle Sounds.

"GOOOAAL!"

"Raimon makes the first goal!" The commentator shouted in excitement.  
.

"Uwaah.. Gouen-san and Shirou-san are so powerful.." Ren said, his eyes wider than usual.

Fuyuka nodded. "Those two are Raimon's Ace strikers." She said.

'Such Tremendous Power! They Easily broke through Deep Anchor..' Otamura was shocked from what he saw.

'Not only that..' Otamura changed his face expression to a serious one. 'Those two.. Their passes were perfect. They seem to have a Perfect Rhythm!'

"What Now, Otamura?" Akamine asked.

"They are stronger than i thought." Otamura said as he fixed his glasses. "I guess, we should get serious now.."

"We're going to do 'that'?" Koja Asked.

"No. Not yet.." Otamura glanced at Kidou.  
.

The whistle sounds and began Oumihara's Kick-off.

"Don't let them touch the ball, Alright" Agarie said.

"Here they come." Ikemiyagi said. Both nodded at each other.

"Ice Surf!" They shouted in Unison, Easily passing through the midfielders.

"Cool Hissatsu Technique!" Endou Complimented.

"I won't fail this time!" Kazemaru said.

Agaria smirked. "We'll see about that!" Agaria jumped and held the ball with his two feet.

"Death Swamp!" He shouted.

As Agaria landed, A dark swamp appears underneath Kazemaru, making him fall into the muddy swamp.

"Agh!"

"Make a goal! Ikemiyagi!"

"Here it goes! Typhoon Break!"

"Great the Hand!" Endou shouted. Touching the ball, The water surrounding it suddenly grew bigger and started to flood endou and the goal post in an agressive manner.

"Ughk.." Endou's feet started to slip back. "Uwaah!" Endou got thrown into the ground and The whistle sounded.

"GOOAL! Oumihara team mangaed to tie the score with Raimon Team!"  
.

"Alright!" Ikemiyagi Cheered.

"Uwaah..! Such powerful shoot!" Aki said in surprise.

"Endou's Most powerful Catch Technique couldn't stop it.." Natsumi said, her face giving an expression of astoundment.

"The score is now 1 - 1" Haruna said with a serious tone.

"Haha! things are getting heated up!" Endou grinned.

"Kazemaru! You alright?" Tsunami asked.

Kazemaru slowly got up. "Yeah. I'm fine.." He said as he brushed of some dirt.  
.

Everyone went back to position, and the whistle blew again and started Raimon's Kick off.

"Block Fubuki from Gouenji's sight! Take the ball Quickly!" Otamura Commanded.

Gouenji t'ched. "Hiroto!" He passed behind.

"Not only Gouenji-kun and Fubuki-Kun can Shoot a very powerful Hissatsu Waza!" Hiroto smiled, Advancing to the Enemies Defense.

"He's Fast!" Oyadomari said.

"Here goes nothing..! Tenkuu Otoshi!" Hiroto shouted.

"It's a long shoot!"

"Leave it to me!" Amuro said. "Deep Anchor!" He shouted.

The anchor fell down from the sky and hit the ball.

"Gah!" Amuro fell to the ground.

The anchor Shattered into pieces, though, it successfully Deflected the ball.

"Get it!" Taira shouted.  
.

"Sorry, But I'm not done yet." Hiroto said, jumping high.

"What the-?" Akamine looked up.

"When did he get the ball?"

"This is it! Star Drive!" Hiroto shouted, Shooting the ball from high up.

"Shoot! Get up quickly, Amuro!" Akamine yelled.

"Y-Yeah..!" Amuro tried to stand up.

"Stop it!" Taira stood infront of the goal.

"Deep sea Barrier!" The two said in unison.

The ball easily got through the hissatsu Technique and headed straight for the goal.

"Ugk! Deep Anch- Uwaagh!" The whistle sounded as The ball hits the Net in rapid speed.

"GOOAL! Raimon Team takes the lead!"  
.

"Alright!" The Managers cheered.

"That was a beautiful Shoot.." Ren smiled.  
.

"Amuro. Are you alright?" Otamura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. But, such Tremendous power.." Amuro said slowly, looking at his shaking hands.  
.

The whistle sounds again and began Oumihara's Kick-off.

"Why wont Otamura do it?" Ikemiyagi asked as he dribble the ball up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's up to something." Agarie said.

Passing through the forwards, both shouted in Unison. "Ice Surf!"

"Again?" Midorikawa said as the two passed him. "Shoot!"

"Hehe!" Agarie chuckled.

"Kuh.. This time..!" Kazemaru ran up.

"It's useless! Death Swamp!" He jumped up and Kazemaru was again stuck into the Muddy swamp.

"Your turn!" Agarie passed the ball to Ikemiyagi.

"Typhoon Break!"

"I'll stop it this time! Great the Hand!" Endou shouted.

"uwaa!"

"GOOAL!" The Whistle sounded as Endou got thrown into the ground. "Such intense fight! Both team are now 2 - 2!"

Two Whistles was heard after that. Signaling the end of First half.

.

"Endou-kun, Are you alright?" Aki asked, giving him a bottle of water.

"Yeah. Oumihara is better than i expected." He grinned.

"Great shoot. Hiroto" Fubuki said.

"You two too!" Hiroto replied.

"Kidou. What do you think?" Endou approached.

"I don't really know what Otamura is planning right now.." He said while watching the other team. "But one thing is for sure." He added, Looking at Endou.

"You must use 'That'." He said.

Endou opened his mouth a little in shock. "But.. I haven't mastered it yet." He said.

Kidou nodded. "That's right. But. There's no way your great the hand can stop Typhoon Break. The only way to stop it is to use 'that'."

Endou finally smiled. "Alright! I'll master it!"

Kidou smiled too. "I'm counting on you, Endou." He looked back again to Oumihara team, Thinking deeply.

.

**~*Oumihara*~**

"Amuro, Are you really alright?" Oyadomari asked.

"Yeah. don't worry about me." Amuro smiled to his teammate. "Though, those Raimon kids are really powerful.."

"Yeah, we shouldn't Underestimate them." Akamine said. "So? What now, Otamura?"

Otamura stayed silent for a bit, then nodded. "Let's do it."

.

**~*Raimon*~**

"What's our tactics?" Endou asked.

"Nothing for now.. Let's continue to observe." Kidou said.

"? Kaze-san, What's wrong?" Ren asked the teal boy who was sitting in the floor.

"Huh? oh.. It's nothing." He replied weakly before standing up and joining the others.

'...I Failed to stop them three times in a row.. I Feel.. So Useless..'

_..Continued.._

* * *

**Ohh.. Ohh! Finally! Fubuki and Gouenji Used my Melty Fire! Kyaa~ (re posted cause everything became bold O_o)  
**

**Enze: You may want to know, Writer kept cheering on the game while she was Imagining it.  
**

**I wish It was As Exciting as it is when i Imagined it! What do you think?  
**

**Enze: By the way, Most Hissatsus that are used are OWN MADE. Ho ho!**

**And i totaly scrapped the Happy bunch from Oumihara.. Sorry.**

**Raika: Okay. What will happen in the second Half?  
**

**Hm! i was thinking of A Tactics showdown.. It might be hard though..  
**

**Enze: Look out for the next chapter, Everyone!  
**

**Raika: Trivia.  
**

**The Raimon team formation i used is Inazuma Japan style.(Game)  
**

**Enze: Thanks For reading! Hope to see you again!  
**

**Review please! Tell me if i wrote the match in a good way~  
**

**Raika: Thanks for your time.  
**


	8. Second Half's Half

**I... Finally got the time to Upload! Everyone, Welcome! Thanks because you kept on reading this story.. err.. I don't know how to describe it.**

**Enze: What. took. so. long~!  
**

**Wah.. Was it that long? Well, Mainly, I'm still at my writer's block, It's hard to think of Hissatsus(Specially Tactics!) and.. lack of sleep. I'm so tired. chronic Insomnia is the most irritating thing i have..  
**

**Enze:..Oh. Then, without delay, let's start the story telling.  
**

**Inazuma Eleven is not Mine! Only this story, Oc, and Some Hissatsu.  
**

**Ah, sorry again for my fail describing of Hissatsu and Whatever is happening at the match! I'll just um, Try Explaing stuff in the end.  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.08  
**

**.  
**

"Sorry for the wait, Everyone! Now starts the 2nd Half for Raimon team Vs. Oumihara Team! The score is still a 2 - 2 tie!"

"Do your best, Endou." Kidou said.

"Count on me!" Endou grinned.

"Do your best there, Shuri!" Amuro said.

"Yeah!" Shuri Replied.

"Now continues Raimon vs Oumihara with Raimon teams Kick off!"

Gouenji Advances up with the ball.

"Alright, Let's go!" Ikemiyagi Yelled.

"Right behind you!" Agarie called back.

.

_"Raimon.. What an Astonishing team!" Amuro said._

_"They are really strong" Said Agarie._

_"To break my Deep Anchor like that.." Amuro said again._

_"Do you have any plan, Otamura?" Akamine said. Everyone looked at the boy who had his back turned to his team, Humming while tapping his fingers. There was a long pause before he opened his eyes and stop humming._

_"The False note in their Rhythm.." Otamura smiled sinisterly. "I found it."_

_"As expected of Otamura!" Ikemiyagi cheered._

_"We shouldn't take our time in this Game." Otamura said, Turning to his teammates. "We'll take as many score as we can. Fast."_

_"Alright! Give it all you've got, Everyone!" Their coach yelled._

_"Yeah!" Everyone else shouted back._

_'Kidou, I'm sure you already found that out. But, We will finish this game even before you are able to fix that note!'_

_.  
_

"Here I go!" Agarie said as he run towards Gouenji. "Windmill Dive!" He shouted.

Agarie was swallowed by both blue liquid and strong winds as while doing a sliding kick. As Agarie came to closer contact with the ball, he twisted his hips and the water started to spread and move like a Pinwheel being blown by Strong wind. With the water blocking Gouenji's sight and limiting his movements, Agarie kicks the ball from Gouenji's feet and it flew back wards.

"Take it, Ikemiyagi!"

Ikemiyagi ran faster with his eyes glued on the ball flying high. As the ball started to lose power, Ikemiyagi Jumped up high. "Alright-!"

"I Won't let you!" Fubuki ran and jumped up behind Ikemiyagi.

"too late! It's mine!" Ikemiyagi said.

Fubuki clenched his hands and crossed his arms in his chest and Spin backwards. "Glacial Wave!" He shouted as he release the power in his arms. A shockwave follows and Hit Ikemiyagi, who imidiately turned into a block of ice and heavily fell down.  
As the ball kept moving forward, Fubuki made a back flip and hooked the ball with his leg.

"Toramaru-kun!" He called as he kicked the ball directy to the spiky haired boy.

"Alright!" Toramaru cheered as he advances up.

"You won't get in easily! No Escape!" Gibo, Taira and Akamine used their Hissatsu and succesfully caught the ball.

"Go! Ikemiyagi!" Gibo passed the ball.

"Hehe! So much for the hard work!" Ikemiyagi taunted, advancing up.

Kazemaru blocks Ikemiyagi's path, trying to get the ball. I kemiyagi kept rotating the ball in his feet, until he delivered a sharp Feint, Making Kazemaru fall to the ground.

"Typhoon Break!" Ikemiyagi shouted out his Mighty shoot once again.

"Haaa..!" Endou Crossed his arms on his chest and stepped forward. The ball hit him directly to his arms, making him fly right into the goal post with the ball.

"GOOAL! Oumihara team takes the lead!"

"Damn it!" Endou cursed, Punching the ground hard.

"Endou! Kazemaru! You both alright?" Tsunami shouted.

"Yeah! I'll stop the next one!" Endou shouted back.

"Yeah.. I'm alright." Kazemaru Said weakly. 'damn.. Is there no way for me to stop them..?'

"Kazemaru. Switch out with Kogure." Coach Kudou Called.

"Coach.." Kazemaru looked at Kudou with a worried face. "I can still Keep up!"

"Kazemaru. Go take a rest."

"But, Coach!.." Kazemaru retorted, but knowing that their coach wont change his mind no matter what, Kazemaru left the field with his head down.  
.

Passing by Kogure, Kazemaru sat down in the bench and sighed.

"Great job out there, Kazemaru-kun" Fuyuka said, Giving him a bottle of water.

"Uh.. Y-yeah.." Kazemaru smiled a bit. He doesn't seem to be convinced.  
.

"Huh? Where di Ren-kun go?" Fuyuka wondered as she walked to the other managers to ask if they saw the Light blue Haired boy.  
Kazemaru sighed again, and watched the game with Dismay in his eyes.

**~Game~**

"Che. I can't believe this is Omihara team!" Tsunami said.

"Yeah. They sure are serious." Endou said. "But, There's no way we will lose!" He grinned.

"Now continues the match with Raimon's Kick-off!"

"Let's go!" Gouenji advances.

Agarie blocks his path. "Fubuki!" Gouenji passed and swiftly dodged Agarie. Fubuki passed back swiftly before Ikemiyagi cold come near him.

"Tch. They're doing it again." Agarie said, before following the two strikers who kept advancing.

"Cut their passes!" Otamura ordered.

As Gouenji passed back, Kyan Tried to cut the pass - She missed a few meters - Akamine blocked gouenji on the side, while Oyadomari blocks Gouenji frm the front. Gibo and Taira also marks Fubuki from the side and front.

"Get the ball no matter what!" Otamura said as he ran to their defense line.  
Fubuki stayed at his position for a few seconds, before doing a back pass.

'What?' Otamura was quite shocked - the ball was coming directly to him. Leaving that matter aside, Otamura sped up.

"It's mine!" Someone said from the back. Otamura looked back and saw the spiky haired striker.

'fast!' Otamura did not notice the boy.  
.

Toramaru managed to catch the ball before Otamura does, and quickly jump up. "Tiger Dash!" He shouted, Kicking the ball into the goal. A tiger Roars behind Toramaru and then Fuses with the ball; Making it two times faster than the first.

"Aqua Pulse!" Shuri raised his right arm with clenched fists, with his left hand holding on his arm, supporting it as if his right arm was a Bazooka.  
Water suddenly springs out from the ground, making a thick wall. The ball speeds up and reached the water, still as strong and as fast as before.  
As Shuri opens his hand, the ball suddenly flew back like a cannon and headed straight to Raimon's Defense line.

Tsunami jumped, but Agarie was Higher. After catching the ball and landing on the ground, Agarie uses his mighty Shoot. "Typhoon Break!"

"This time!" Endou did the same gesture as before. Crossed his arm and stepped up with a mighty stomp. "Haah!"  
A Sudden Flash of Strong and bright light. Suddenly, Endou was thrown in the net, Once again, But the was deflected and crossed the line. the referee blows his whistle.  
.

"Endou!" Everyone shouted as they ran to their captain.

Gasping, Endou slowly said, "I.. I can feel it.." He slowly sat up. "It's coming!" Endou smiled.

The others smiled and gave him compliments.

"We will win this game, no matter what!" Kidou declared.

"Only a little bit more time left." Otamura whispered to himself, looking at the score board. 'What will you do now, Kidou?'

_...Continued..._

* * *

**Annnd, that's it for now! I kinda realized i haven't given Kidou and Otamura their spotlight, I will. don't worry, I wiiill..**** Though, i scratch the Tactics showdown idea cause, like i said, Making tactics is so hard. (And my intelligence is just average).  
**

**Enze: Anyway, Your explanations!  
**

**Meep.. Let's start with what's on my head..  
**

**on chap 7, i think i forgot to say this.. Dancing Blue and Red Oni is.. A tactics, but you can't really call it one, since only two people works together.(It's actually a smaller and weaker version of my Tactics, Star road!)  
**

**Raika:.. looks like writer can only name either Weird, Exaggerated or Childish.  
**

**NOT TRUE. Next... ahh, i hate explaining! Back to this chapter! Glacial wave, it's kinda like Ice ground.. the spin and crossing of arms. and the way Fubuki Kicked the ball to Toramaru was kinda like Death drop. kay.  
**

**Enze: So.. what's Coming? (refering to endou's line.)  
**

**The power! i just wrote it like that, because the lines that i frequently write always sounds like something from a Shonen action manga where they beat each other up. ahh~ i need rest~~  
**

**Enze: Next chap might also be delayed? Review alright?  
**

**Guh.. The lack of Reviews.. are killing me..  
**

**Raika: Kinda like Lack of Oxygen, huh.  
**

**Enze: See you next time!  
**

**Review please! Thanks again for your time!  
**


	9. Match End and ?

**Enze: Troll. Writer is a Troll.**

**No, I'm not. Oh, Welcome readers! Thanks again for your Reviews~  
**

**Enze: Troll Writer is a troll don't read this chapter writer is a troll!  
**

**Don't make people not read my Fic! Wha da hell is wrong with you today?  
**

**Enze: It's because you're Trolling!  
**

**I'm not! Anyway, A small announcement in the end~  
**

**Enze: nooo.. you troll../Sob/  
**

**Let's start! Inazuma Eleven is not mine, only this story, Oc and Some hissatsu. Also, Not all Hissatsu used in this match was actually mine. Some of them were created by My Best (Or so he told me) Cousin. Now, Do Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.09**

"And so continues the Match with Oumihara's Kick-off!

"Let's go!" Agarie said.

"Quick! There's not much time left!" Kidou yelled as he advances up.

"Leave the goal to me!" Endou grinned. 'Just a bit more!'

Gouenji steals the Ball easily From Agarie. "Kidou!" Gouenji called his teammate's attention.  
.

Kidou nods. "Let's Do it!" he yelled.

Kidou ran up to the center, and in front of him was Gouenji. Fubuki was in his right and Hiroto in his left. Toramaru and Midorikawa in his back, Creating a star shape with Kidou on the Center.

"Star Road!"

"What are they doing?" Ikemiyagi asked.

"Whatever! just retrieve the ball back!" Agarie said an both ran towards Gouenji.

"To Hiroto!" Kidou yelled, and Gouenji passed to the left. Toguchi runs to Hiroto, and Hiroto passes to Kidou. Kidou then passes to Midorikawa.

"What!" Toguchi yelled in irritation.

"They're getting near!" Kyan exclaimed.

Oumihara tries to block and steal the ball from Raimon, but Raimon kept pressing forward, passing swiftly to each other while changing the form of the star after passing.

"ch! No good! I don't know who will they pass to!" Taira said.

"Damn, Shuri!" Akamine shouted. Raimon was already near the goal.  
.

"Fubuki, Hiroto!" Kidou said.

"Big Bang!" The Mighty Shoot moves fast directly to the goal. just as Shuri was about to release his Technique, Otamura Blocks in.

"Sonata Refrain!" He shouted, snapping both his fingers while spreading his arm. He then jumped up and kick the ball with his left foot. A strong vibration comes as Otamura's foot made contact with the ball. It dispersed the power of Kidou, Hiroto and Fubuki's Kick. Otamura kicked the ball into the line.

'...He stopped our technique just like that.' Kidou looked at Otamura with a serious look. Otamura glanced and smirked.

.

**~Bench~**

"That was close!" Aki said.

"Oumihara team sure changed." Haruna said in a serious tone.

Natsumi Nodded. "The match is ending."

"Who will win.." Fuyuka said in whisper. Looking at her back, She saw the light blue haired boy walking to their direction.

"Ren-kun" Fuyuka said.

"Oh, Ren-kun. Where did you run off to?" Haruna asked. "You missed most of the match."

"eh, uhm.." Ren started to stroke some strand of his hair. "No where..? Just sight seeing.. I guess?"

"You can do that anytime after the match." Haruna said, displeased with the boy's reason.

"Sorry.." Ren tilted his head a bit.

Fuyuka stood closer to Ren. "Are you hiding something?" She asked with a small voice. Ren just looked at her and smiled warmly, leaving the managers and sat down near Kazemaru.  
.

"Kaze-san? Weren't you playing?" He asked.

"Eh? Yeah.. I was benched." Kazemaru smiled wryly before shifting his gaze back at the game.

With the start of Oumihara's kick off, the ball kept flying from left to right. held by Raimon players, then suddenly Oumihara. it almost looked like they were playing catch.. Using their Feet, Of course. Oumihara kept aiming for the goal, one after another attacking. Endou blocked all their shoots without fail. 'Still, if this kept on going, We're gonna lose..' Kazemaru sighed again. "How do i stop them..? How..."

"Then fight~" Kazemaru raised his head and looked at the person sitting next to him. Ren. Somehow, He heard what Kazemaru said even though it was spoken in a very quite voice.

"Well, I did tried." Kazemaru scratched the back of his neck. "But i guess I'm not strong enough.."

"Ah? No, that's not it at all." Ren said. "let's see.. something like, Stop trying to stop your enemy and attack?"

"What do you mean? Something like abandon defense in order to increase offense?"

"Um.. Maybe..? though, more like: The best Defense is a good Offense." Ren continued to rub his index finger in his temple hair. 'I wonder why it's so hard to say exactly what's on my mind.. is it because of the amnesia too?' He thought with unease.  
.

Kazemaru stared for a few seconds before looking back at the game. Seeing that Oumihara passes through Raimon's defense easily, Why would he consider attaking?

"Why don't you give it a try?" Ren smiled. "You know, You've been thinking to much about defending that you're starting to lose sight of the other things around you.. I guess."

Kazemaru thought for a minute before standing up. "Alright. My mind is clear now. Thanks, Ren."

"My Pleasure?" Ren smiled.

Kazemaru walked right next to Kudou. "Coach." he said simply. Kudou understood even without Kazemaru saying his intentions, and switched Midorikawa with Kazemaru.

"Do your best!" Midorikawa high-fived with Kazemaru.

"We'll win!" Kazemaru said, with his confidence coming back again.

.

**~Game~**

"Oh! Raimon makes another player switch!"

"Kazemaru! You alright now?" Endou asked.

"Yeah!" Kazemaru replied.  
.

The game continues, with the ball on Agarie's foot.

"Ice Surf!" Agarie and Ikemiyagi shouted in Unison, getting past through raimons mid fielders.

Kazemaru marks them.

"Hehe! Death Swamp!" Agarie used his hissatsu again.

"It won't work for the third time!" Kazemaru said as he ran up to Agarie. "Gale Storm!" Kazemaru lifted his foot, and in just one second, he was already in at the back of Agarie and Ikemiyagi, and both strikers were swept off by the strong Storm-like wind. Kazemaru dribbles up faster than anyone. He looked to his right and left, finally found a teammate. "Gouenji!" Kazemaru called.

Both players jumped to the sky and kicked the ball. "Heat Haze!" They shouted. And the ball sped up down to the goal, being coated with Dark red fog. Shuri couldn't call out his Hissatsu technique, the ball was very Fast.

"GOOAL! Raimon finally ties the score with Oumihara!"

"They got us there.." Akamine said.

"Only a matter of time left.. Let's go!" Otamura ordered.  
.

The game continues with Oumihara's kick-off. Ikemiyagi quickly passes the ball to Otamura, who dribbles up fast. He easily dodges the midfield, and used his HIssatsu to pass the defense. "Melody Rush!" He shouted as the ball gets carried by musical patterns.

"Do it, Ikemiyagi!" Otamura shouted.

"Typhoon Break!"

"here it comes!" Endou said to himself. "I will stop it no matter what!"

Endou Crossed his arms in his chest and stomped, at that time, light filled the goal, came out were Shining white armors holding a White and Golden colored Shield. As Endou stepped up, The Armors held their shields up and stepped up with Endou. The ball hits the shields, Blinding white light was produced as they touched. The Ball slowly losses it's power and stopped spinning.  
.

"..I did it!" Endou said in disbelief. "I did it! I Finally mastered it!" Endou grinned widely as he cheered for himself. "Finally! Paladin Guard was Mastered!"

"He stopped my Typhoon break.." Ikemiyagi said in annoyance.

"looks like they got rid of the false note one after another" Otamura sighed.

"Endou, Hurry! Not much time left!" Kidou shouted.

"Ah, yeah! Here it goes!" Endou kicked the ball high.

Kazemaru advances up and catches it. "Toramaru!" He passed. Toramaru passes through enemies Midfield and passes to Kidou.

"Make a shoot once more!" Kidou passes the ball to Gouenji.  
.

"Melty Fire!" both Ice striker and Fire striker shouted in unison. and the ball advances to the goal keeper.

"Aqua Pulse!" Shuri was engulfed once more in water, But the Ball quickly melted that water and straight to the goal.

Two long Whistle were heard, and The match was over!

"Raimon wins the match! 4-3!"  
.

"AALRIIGHT!" Endou punched in the air.

"We lost.." Agarie said.

"we were almost there, haha~" Shuri said with an awkward laugh.

"You all were great in there guys!" their coach complimented.

"YEAHH!" Shouted the team in unison, laughing heartedly.

Raimon enjoyed their victory, Complimenting each other, asking about the new hissatsu of Kazemaru and Endou.

"We won~ We won~" Haruna jumped in happiness with Aki.

"It was a great match." Ren said.

"Don't you think? Soccer is really fun, right?" Fuyuna asked.

"Yup!"

.

**~Ren's POV~**

That was really good. to know that i helped. I watched Kaze-san intently as he used his new hissatsu's. He even told me that if it weren't for me, he would have never learned it! It feels nice to help. Oumihara was still happy even though they lost. after a small handshake and some little chat with the other team, we left the stadium.  
.

In the Toilet room, Right now I'm with Kaze-san, Shirou-san, Tsuna-san and Fudou-san. They were all still talking about the match. I wonder how it feels to play there.. We all left together, but was interrupted by someone who suddenly appeared, blocking our way.

"Yo!" he greeyed cheerfuly. Pink hair and tanned skin.. Kinda like Tsuna-san.

"Hyouzan-san!" Kazemaru said.

"Watched the match. It was superb!" He said, still with ecxited voice.

"Yeah! Isn't it?" Tsunami said too.

It seem like a person they knew. They talked a little bit more abot the match, but since i don't know whoever he was, i'd rather not interrupt them..  
.

"Alright see you later, Nii-san!" Tsunami said last.

...

...

...  
Hm? Nii-san?  
.

"Yo, Ren. Let's go."  
.

Nii..

...

...  
_Where did you go, Nii-san?_

**!**

"! Oy, Ren!"

"Ren?"

"H-Hang in there!"

"Ren! Get a Grip!"

"Re..!"

Black out.

_...Continued..._

* * *

**Ahh, Finally! The Match Ended!**

**Enze: See? Such a troll!  
**

**/Ignores/ just a little something~ i asked my couz who he wants Kaze to do a gumi shoot with, Gou,Fubu,Hiro or Tora. and we made hissatsu for each.  
**

**Sword Lance  
Lightning Light / Lightning Shine  
Aero Frost / Aero Froster**

**He picked Gouenji in the end, hahaha~ Reference to a song called Kagerou Days~ :3  
**

**Raika: The Announcement.  
**

**Oh, Right. So, Guys. First of all.. I wont on for at least 1-2 days, cause of.. Flight.  
**

**Second, School starts, and when there's school, i have to sleep 9:00pm because i have to wake up early (4 - 5Am) And i get home at 6Pm. So basically, things will get slow. I'm sure of it..  
**

**Yeah that's all, Oh, I recently made my Twitter account( MedicineSai), Follow me for Fic updates and stuff! also, so that i don't feel lonely. D: WuuWuu.. Nii-san is going to stay here in japan with mum and dad.. and Nee-san is a night owl! And the maid only comes to cook and clean and then goes home.. #ForeverAlone# I wonder if i can live like this..?**

**Enze: Oh. Good thing we were just a figment of your imagination.  
**

**Raika: That's all for now, Thanks for reading this chapter of MysO.R, we hope to see you again.**

**Review Please! Thanks for your time!  
**


	10. Last Day in Okinawa

**Enze: Yay! Finally! Chap 10 is here! Welcome again, Everyone! Thanks for supporting us until this far! I mean, Wow, We've hit 10th chapter!**

**Raika: Should we celebrate?  
**

**Enze: Yup, Isn't that right, Writer? ... Writer?  
**

**...  
**

**Enze: ... *Peeks* ! LEGASPS!  
**

**Gack! What whut why when did where? Oh. Enze.. O-Oh! ahaha~ W-Welcome, readers. /swtdrp  
**

**Enze: . . ! writing another fic, already at chap 12?  
**

**Eep! Don't tell them, I mean, She's joking!  
**

**Enze: NO! Believe me! I say only za Srusth.  
**

**Oh shut it. /ahem. Oh, look, I finally got hit by bobkitty.  
**

**Enze: ..You were waiting for that? /reads reviews. didn't i tell you to write a story bout him/her? about a hard working fic writer, but suddenly-  
**

**No, Enze. Just. No. Not now, alright.  
**

**Raika: That's alright, You'll get it next time. /Pats Fate's head.  
**

**Hey, Hey. Stop talking about the reviews! /sigh. this is getting too long. Let's start! Inazuma Eleven is not mine, only the Oc and this story, thanks.  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum Ch.10**

**.  
**

**~ Ren's POV~**

_Nii-san..? Somehow, That word kept resounding in my mind. My head is beating.. It hurts.._

_.._

_"Come!"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Look, Look!"_

_"Uwah~ We're so high up."_

_"Isn't the world so big~? Someday, I want to get out of this place and fly high up in the sky!"_

_"What? What for?"_

_"So that I get to see different and exciting places!"_

_"Eh.. Are you sure about that~?"_

_"Of course I am! Also.."_

_"..."_

_"..Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I just want to find one thing in this world. That thing called.."_

_...  
_

...I Slowly opened my Eyes. Where am I? My Eye sight is so blurry, And my head hurts..

I slowly got up into Siting position. It pained my head a lot more. My Vision Finally clears up. I'm in a bed, and this place is our room, If i remember correctly. I slowly crawled into the edge of my Bed. What happened? I remember Raimon winning the match against Oumihara.. And then.. Oh, I met someone and my Vision suddenly turned dark. Next thing Is I woke up in my bed. hm.

I stretched my arms and legs a little before getting up and 'a bit' sluggishly walk to the door. Opening It, I quickly walked into the lounge Area. My strength is slowly coming back to me. I entered the Area, and found my room mates, sitting on small sofa's.  
.

"Hn? Oh, Ren! You're awake." Tsunami said as he set down a magazine into a small glass table.

Fubuki suddenly stood up. "Ren! Are you alright? Feeling anything?" He asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine, I guess.." I answered. - I'm not sure if I'm really fine or not.

"It's good you're fine." Tsunami walked towards me. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Um, I Guess I was just.. Sleepy and Tired?" I answered, full of doubt about myself. - I don't really know what happened either..

"Che." Fudou continued to watch the Television.

I smiled, showing them that there's nothing to get worried of, and proceeded to get a drink in the nearest Vendo Machine - Which was just standing at the corner of the lounge area.  
.

I Dreamt of something didn't I? It's a bit hazy but.. I'm sure there was two persons talking. thinking of it gives me a nostalgic, feeling. I don't remember who they are, but I felt like I've known those two very well. Could it be part of my memory? Is my memories coming back?

"Oh hey, Ren!" Tsunami's voice cut me of from my thinking. I quickly looked at his direction.

"Today's the last day in Okinawa, And you've been wastin' your time sleeping the whole morning. You should go buy Souvenir stuffs and make some Precious Happy memories before the day ends!" He grinned.

"oh.. Okay, then." I replied simply.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit paler than usual.." Fubuki asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." I smiled. "I'm already feeling great. Thanks for the concern, Shirou-san."

I walked out, right after that. where should i start? Guess I'll look for Fuyu-san for now.  
.

Passing by the other Raimon members, I asked each one of them If they saw the purple haired Manager. Some did say yes, others not. but most of all, everyone asked me if I was alright. - Looks like Tsuna-san and the others spread the word..

Outside the hotel, I finally found Fuyu-san. she was carrying a small plastic bag. She gave out a surprised face when she saw me, and ran.

"Ren-kun!" She called, stopping in front of me. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Were you worried about me?" I smiled.

"Of course I was." Fuyuna looked at me with a worried face. "Tsunami-kun suddenly told us that you passed away.."

"Sorry.." I gave an apologetic smile.

She sighed. "It's fine, don't worry about it anymore." Her face returned to her normal smile. "I actually bought some Ice candy for when you woke up. I guess I was late."

"For me?" Woow, Fuyu-san bought me a gift~ She nodded and handed me the plastic bag.  
.

"Oh, Fuyu-san. Tsuna-san told me to make precious happy memories before this day ends."

"precious Memories, huh? that's nice."

"Mind if you come with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Hm? you mean, Make memories together?" She asked.

"Yup. Because I can only make a memory so precious when I'm with you.."

Fuyuka blushed a little at the statement. "How sweet.. And? Why Is that?" She asked a bit jokingly.

"Ehm.. uh.. I don't know. Really. The only thing I know is that I'm always delighted when I'm with you"

Fuyuka smiled a little. "Then, Shall we go? Time might get wasted."

"Thanks, Fuyu-san!"

_...Continued..._

* * *

**That's it.. For now.. So short! no way, right?(797 words)  
**

**Enze: Forget about that! LOOK! Kya~ Ren-kun and Fuyu-chan is gonna daaate~  
**

**...No way.  
**

**Enze: WHAT?  
**

**..I really.. think.. I failed.. OAO.. And.. What. I don't know. how a date would go. I mean.. yeah. No, please. (shuld hav let my couz read this before uploading)  
**

**Enze: NO! there, i gave you a no. So write it!  
**

**That's not what i meant!  
**

**Raika: Writer-san. just write it. to make up for not updating for 3 days or something and then updating with a short chapter. *still patting Fate*  
**

**Urk! you got me there.. But, don't know how will it go! /sigh. Leave it to faith, I guess. - Stop patting Fate-san already.  
**

**Enze: Hey, nice word play. Faith and Fate.  
**

**Word play, right. Why are we talking about the reviewers anyway. Uh, so yah.. This is the End for now, See you all Next time~  
**

**Enze: Mata Ne!  
**

**Raika: Don't forget to review too. *Waves*  
**

**Review please! Thanks for your Time!  
**


	11. At a Certain Festival

**Um, Eiyo! I'm back! And as promised, here's the romance stuff. Ugh, This is really hard! I think I kind of made some parts cheesy.. or plainly bad.**

**Enze: Don't worry, It's fine. I assure you.  
**

**Raika: So.. Shall we start?  
**

**Yes.. Inazuma Eleven is not mine, Only This story and my Oc.  
**

**Enze: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.11**

**.  
**

"Where do you want to go?" Ren asked as he walked side by side with the purple haired manager.

"Haruna-san told me there was a festival nearby the shore. Let's go take a look!" The girl answered. gaining a nod from the boy, both fastened their pace. After a couple of minutes walking, they finally approached the destination.

Fuyuka looked around her. - there were different stalls in both left and right, selling foods and stuff. There were a lot of people walking back and forth.

"Fuyu-san." Fuyuka heard the boy called to her. She looked at her front and notices the boy's stretched out hand. "For now, let's take a look around!" he smiled. Fuyuka gently smiled and nodded, Taking the boy's right hand with he left.

Fuyuka and Ren Held hands as they walked around the Festival. Passing through Takoyaki, Taiyaki, Okonomiyaki, Candid Apples, Choco Bananas and different more stalls of delicious and beautifully decorated foods. Reaching the end and very back of the festival, Fuyuka and Ren found themselves in a deserted small shore.  
.

Both decided to take a little rest for now, They had been walking for hours and the sun was already going down. The Sea sparkled magnificently in the orange sunset, the sea rippled gently and made tiny wavelets by the shore.

Fuyuka sat down on a Flat rock, and Ren sat at the green leaves right next to where Fuyuka is. Both were silent as they watched the sea move..  
.

"This scenery.. I think I've seen it before." Ren spoke. "A lot of times already, I think."

"You think?" Fuyuka repeated. Ren nodded with a smile.

"I don't really know. It's just a feeling."

"I see.. Sorry." Fuyuka said slowly.

Ren wondered. "Sorry? Why?"

"Because I said I'd help you gain your memories back, But I haven't even done anything yet."

"Oh. That's fine." Ren chuckled. "We're just starting, after all."

"really.." Fuyuka said. "Still.."

"Fuyuka-san, Thank you" Ren spoke, Fuyuka turned and met his gentle gaze.

"I was really happy when you told me you wanted to help me." He smiled. "You cared for me, didn't you? Knowing that is fine enough.. Knowing that someone cares for me is enough to make me happy."

She smiled. "That's right, I care. I want to help you regain your memories.. Not because of Pity, but because I want you to smile not just from your face, but also from your heart."

Ren Stared at her for a second. "..If I Regained my memories.."

"..Then I'm sure you'll be even more happier than right now." Fuyuka continued his words.

"And If I am, You too?"

Fuyuka nodded.

Ren smiled once more. "Then, I'll regain my memories for you." Fuyuka was surprised.

"What do you mean.." Fuyuka said, But Ren shifted his glance at the shore. Fuyuka did too. It was already dark.

"Let's go back to the festival!" Ren invited. Fuyuka nodded. Ren took her hand and led the way.

.

...  
"Oh, wow!" Fuyuka gaped. The festival was different from just now. - Illuminated by golden lights that hung over head, Few fireflies passes by.

"You two younglings!" A voice called. "Over here!" Fuyuka and Ren stepped into one stall, which was connected to a large tent behind it. A Fat lady appears in the counter. "Don't have your Kimonos? Rent one here!" She said.

"Kimono?" Ren repeated. "Want to try one?"

Fuyuka beamed in delight. "Yes!"

"Step right in!" The lady spoke again, and led the two in different passageway into the tent. - mainly, boys room and girls room.

.

**~Fuyuka's POV~**

"For you missy, White would be the best choice!" The lady said, bringing out different white kimonos and setting them in the table.

"Fuyukaa~" I heard someone call me. I looked at my back and saw Haruna.

"Haruna-san" I said. Oh, She was wearing a pink Kimono with sakura patterns in it. The sakura had orangish color, plus a white sash. "That looks good on you!"

"Hehe, Don't you think?" She grinned, giving me a better look of her Kimono. "Natsumi, Aki and Rika is here too." She pointed somewhere in her back, and I saw the other girls.

Natsumi was wearing an orange Kimono with red leaf patterns in it and a dark blue sash. She looked at her Kimono with a really surprised look. Fufu. Aki and Rika wasn't wearing a Kimono yet. Aki sat on a long chair as she looked at Rika, who was rummaging through all the kimonos while 'Kyaa-ing'  
I couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight.  
.

"Pick whichever you like!" I looked back at the lady. I looked through all the white kimonos she had set on the table, and found 3 that I liked the most. The lady told me to try them all so that I could find what suits me best. Haruna told me she'd help too.

First one I tried had Magenta and blue Butterfly patterns in it. The next one had Lilacs in it, which was all white. the last one had Yellow Rings in it. Haruna and the lady started to whisper with each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they nodded in the end.

Haruna told me to wait here for a little bit. Minutes had already passed by, I was just sitting here all the time.  
.

"Fuyuka!" I heard Haruna call me. She then grinned. "Let's go!" She took me by the hand.

"Go where?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see!"

.

**~Ren's POV~**

"So, lad. What color would you like?" A guy asked me as I entered the room.

"Color? I like white." I answered.

"Good choice. Wait there patiently!" He said and ran. I looked around and found some familiar looking people. Oh yes. It's them. - Striker's corner. I quickly walked to them.  
.

"Hm, Oh. Ren-kun." Hiroto noticed me first.

"Ren? you're here too?" Fubuki said as he turned at me. He was wearing a black Haori**(A/N: The Jacket)** and light blue Kimono.

"Yup, I came with Fuyu-san." I smiled. I saw Hiroto's eyes dialect a little. and heard a small gasp from behind. I turned around and saw Toramaru. - Wearing a simple Gray Haori and kimono.

"You mean.. You two are D-d-.." He spoke, but gulped the last word. Weird.

"D, What?" I asked.

"Now. Now. Don't mind him anymore." Hiroto said.  
.

"Oh, Hiro-san. What Kimono are you going to wear?" I asked. seeing he's not wearing a kimono yet, I might as well ask.

"Hm.. dark red Haori and Green kimono! How's that sound?" He smiled.

"Sounds good." Fubuki said.

"Sounds weird." Toramaru said.

"It's a unique combination?" I said. Just then, Gouenji appeared from some hanging curtains. He wore Orange Haori and yellow Kimono.

"Uwah, Looks nice!" I complimented. The others nodded, and Gouenji smiled. "Thanks" He said.

"Lad, Over here!" I heard the same male voice that I heard first when I entered the tent. I quickly approached him.

"Here, try it out!" He said as he handed a set to me.

...  
...

It was hard to wear the Kimono. Having 5 pieces and all. But I managed anyway. Right now, I am wearing a white Haori and a kimono which is colored both blue and yellow. It was such a delicate color.

"Looks perfect!" The guy complimented with a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Good luck out there!" Hiroto smiled at me.

"Yeah! Good luck!" Toramaru also said. Hm? Good luck for what?

I walked out of the tent, Fuyuka's not there yet. I should wait for her.

.

**~Fuyuka's POV~**

"Um.. Haruna-san, don't you think this is too much?"

"Nope! It's just about right!" She replied. "Alright, All done!"

"This is embarassing.."

"Don't you want to look beautiful around your boyfriend?" The lady asked.

Wha, B-boyfriend? I blushed. "I- I don't have a boyfriend" I said shyly.

"Oh, don't be shy about it sweetie. Now, go on. He must be waiting already" She said.

I sighed as I slowly walked to the door.

"Good luck on your date, sweetie!" She shouted, making me flinch.

"I-It's not a d-date..!" I retorted silently. Though, We are going to spend the festival together.. And only the two of us, But still...  
...I felt my cheeks burning. L-let's just go already, okay? My feet kind of felt heavier..

_..Continued.._

* * *

**aand, Voila! This is just the first half Lul! I wonder if it was fine..**

**Enze: Leave it to the readers!  
**

**XP I'll try to upload next chap fast!  
**

**Raika: Good luck.  
**

**Oh.. If I made It that Haruna and the other girls were gonna go out with the - striker corner, seeing that both was a 4 ppl group, who'd be the pairs?  
**

**Enze: ...Who would you pair Rika with? That's the real question. Lol.  
**

**Ah.. XD Anyway, Gotta go now, Thanks for reading!  
**

**Raika: Don't forget to review!  
**

**Enze: See ya all again!  
**

**Review Pls! thanks for your time! (Oh, I made a poll btw :3 Vote pls)  
**


	12. A Date

**Ahh, Long time no see, Reader-san~ Thanks for reading up till now, Ureshii yo~ Sorry, School got very demanding on homework and stuff.**

**..And.. Sorry for lack of Romance! i have NO Experience of it, sorry.  
**

**Enze: Inazuma Doesn't belong to us~  
**

**..E-Enjoy...  
**

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.12  
**

* * *

Fuyuka heaved air and slowly opened the door.

Ren saw the door open slightly.

"Fuyu-san, Is it you?" He said as he walked up. The door closed, revealing a girl. Ren suddenly stopped from his tracks. - Staring with wide eyes. at the girl in front of him, as if paralyzed. The girl, noticing him, blushed as she looked down to her feet.

Silence.

.

**~Fuyuka's POV~**

U-Um.. H-He's staring at me.. What do I do? M..My cheeks are burning..

.

**~Ren's POV~**

Oh.. I didn't expect to see Fuyuka-san like this. She's still the same, but so different.. What? I don't know what to say..  
Her hair, Unlike usual, was tied into a loose ponytail by white ribbon. her hair was twirled, resting on her shoulder. Her skin tone was a bit lighter.. and her lips were light pink. her cheeks were, too.  
Fuyuka-san wore white kimono with butterfly patterns in it. The color really matched her beautiful purple hair. and so did the butterflies.

What should I say? Weird.. I feel something inside me.. My cheeks suddenly felt warmer.. I wish i'm alright, I don't want to end this night sooner or later.

.

**~Normal POV~**

Even though there was a lot of noise coming from the festival, Fuyuka found the silence between them unsettling. It was as if there was no sound at all. Fuyuka wanted to erase the silence, but what should she say? Fuyuka raised her head a little, and spoke.

"Umm.. H-How do I look?" she asked, blushing more. The question was really embarrassing for her.

Ren stayed silent for a little more while. Blinking twice, He said with a straight expression, "I Don't know.."

The puzzled Fuyuka. "What do you mean?" She asked again, hoping for a clear answer.

This time, Ren smiled sincerely. "Because, I don't know if there was a word that can describe your beauty.." Ren flushed right after that. Fuyuka stared at Ren for a little, thinking of what he said. ...Fuyuka's face reddened even more.

"Ah- Uhm- T-Th-Thank you..." And that was the only thing Fuyuka could say. Silence invaded again.  
.

"um, I guess Let's go?" Ren spoke. Fuyuka nodded and followed closely. Returning to the main streets of the festival, The noise got even more stronger. The lights were almost blinding, and the fireflies increased their numbers. A lot of people was walking, Wearing their own Kimono and some even had masks.

Ren couldn't help but spare small glances at the girl next to her. That girl who had her head bowed a little with an expression of mild worry.

"Fuyu-san.. Is there something wrong?" Ren spoke.

"Umm, no, not really.." Fuyuka replied, Seeing boy's worried expression, Fuyuka was left with no other choice but to tell him what she was thinking. Fuyuka sighed out. "Well, Actually.." Fuyuka averted her eyes. "We're just going out.. As friends, right?" Fuyuka blurted. 'The question is kind of hard to understand..'

"What do you mean?" Ren asked again, deepening his mask of worry.

"Um.. because.. We're the only one together in this hangout.. and.. It kinda.. Feels like a date..." Fuyuka's voice decreased in every word she said. still blushing red, she quickly lowered her head and started rubbing her thumbs against each other.

"Date?" Ren repeated the word, making Fuyuka flinch in embarrassment. "You don't like me?" Fuyuka was surprised to hear Ren's question.

"Of course not!" She said, making the boy smile and ask another question. - Which made Fuyuka redder than a tomato.

"Then, Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"

... ... ..."S-Sure.." Fuyuka said with a faint nod.

.

**~Fuyuka's POV~**

W-Why did he asked that all of a sudden? Without signal, Ren gently held my hand and led me to the center of the festival. The warmth of his hand as he touched my cold ones felt like the sun's warm rays. Slowly, the chilly feeling started to vanish.

"What do you want to eat?" Ren asked me, stopping in his tracks.

"Um, Um, Anything is fine." I spoke.

"Fuyu-san." Ren called. I could hear a faint sigh as he spoke.

I mentally slapped myself. What Am I doing? Ren want's to have a memorial night here.. With me. But what am I doing? What's happening to me? I kind of started acting all so shy and embarrassed.. I'm ruining the night.. and the date..  
Alright, There's nothing to get Embarrassed about, Stay on your toes, Fuyuka! Get a grip and act as normal as you've always been!

"Fuyu-san?" Ren called once more.  
.

"It's nothing, Sorry about that." I smiled. "Let's see, umm.. Let's try Takoyaki~" My voice quivered at the end. Um, I got back to my normal self, but I just can't get the nervousness off. This is my firs date, after all..

"Sure" Ren smiled.

We bought the Takoyaki. It was really delicious! Different from the one's in our town. After that, I proposed to try out the other foods in this festival. I'm not really a big eater, but I really want to try them!

"Ren-kun, It's fine. I have my own money." I said. We were going to try the candid apples now, but I just noticed that Ren paid for all of what we bought.

"That's fine~" He simply said, and bought two sticks. Is it really fine now...

After trying out some food, we went for games. Catching gold fishes using paper, I caught a normal one and a black one! And then the shooting game. Ren got a small brown bear, which he gave me as a 'present'. As time passed by, Most of my nervousness subsided, and I was able to fully enjoy the night.

.

**~Normal POV~**

Fuyuka and Ren were just walking around the festival, When several loud noises were heard. Bright lights filled the dark sky in a matter of seconds.

"Beautiful!" Fuyuka exclaimed as she watched the different colors brighten the sky.

"What are those?" Ren asked.

"You don't know? It's called fireworks." Fuyuka replied back.

"Oh.. They really are beautiful.."

"Aren't they?" Fuyuka agreed. They stood there, watching the beautiful scenery together until the end. After the fireworks show, the two decided to return the Kimonos and go back to the hotel.  
.

Reaching the front, Ren stopped walking, making Fuyuka also stop.

"Did you have fun?" Ren asked with a smile.

"Of course! I enjoyed the whole time." Fuyuka also smiled.

"That's good. I also Enjoyed the festival with you. It could have been plain without you."

"..Same goes for me too." Fuyuka whispered as her blush turned pinkish. "..Thanks."

"..For?" Ren asked back.

"The Date!" Fuyuka smiled a sweet smile. "It was really fun."

Fuyuka walked up closer to Ren. and even more close. Without expecting anything, Ren Felt something soft touched his cheeks. Fuyuka was so near, that He could clearly smell the fragrance of her beautiful purple hair. Of course, It felt like 3 seconds or more, but it actually didn't last for more than 1 second. Fuyuka retreated her steps. A red and embarrassed face was very visible.

"I guess.. See you tomorrow!" Fuyuka said and quickly ran to the door.

Ren was just standing there with a faint blush in his face.  
_...She kissed me._

_.  
_

**~Fuyuka's POV~**

I quickly Ran up to my room. My cheeks are burning hot! I d-don't really know why but, I.. Ren.. K-k-k-kissed him at the cheeks..  
Thinking of it made my cheeks burn even hotter! I should try to calm myself down..  
I sighed and opened the door to my room.

"Oh, Fuyuka-san. You're back." I Heard a voice. I saw Natsumi sitting at her bed while holding a small book. I totally forgot I'm not the only one sleeping in this room..

"Yes, Sorry for not Knocking." I said and closed the door. "Where's Aki-san and Haruna-san?"

"They said they had something to do.." Natsumi replied as she flipped a page. I went and sat down on my bed. I can't wait to go back home..

.

**~Ren's POV~**

"Welcome back." Shirou greeted me with a smile.

"How is it? Made some unforgettable memories?" Tsunami asked as he was lying down on his bed.

"Yup." I answered simply. I walked to my bed, and slowly touched my cheeks.

_Surely It was truely an Unforgettable night.._

_..Continued.._

* * *

_**Puf-fwa~ I wish.. It was alright? troll. I probably trolled here.**  
_

_**Enze: Believe your couz~  
**_

_**Yes.. Er..Anyway, How was it? (I totally promise I'll polish my Romance writing skills. Uggu.)  
**_

_**Enze: Don't forget to review! See you.. Again some time!  
**_

_**Review please! Thanks again for your time~  
**_


	13. A Small Stop

**Heyyo! It feels like a long time since I Updated, LOL! Welcome, minna. Thanks for reading up to here! Really, Thanks so much!**

**Enze: So now we present chapter 13!  
**

**We'll also answer the question.. On the bottom :3  
**

**Enze: Inazuma eleven does not belong to Us~  
**

**On with the fic, Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.13**

**.  
**

"We'll meet again." The light blue haired captain shook hands with Endou.

"Let's play soccer again next time!" The brown haired captain grinned widely.

"Bye, Nii-san!"

"Stay well, Jousuke!" The two hugged each other Warmly.

The whole Raimon team got into their caravan, and so the bus started to move. Oumihara team waved their hands high as the figure disappeared in the horizon.

.

**~Hours after Ship ride~**

**~Inside The Caravan~**

"Finally! I was getting home sick." Haruna said as she stretched her arms up.

"I can't wait to get home, too!" Aki commented with a smile.

"I wonder if our siblings missed us." Hiroto said solemnly.

"Of course they do!" Midorikawa replied with a smile.

"Hehe! I can't wait to show Kabeyama and the others our match against Oumihara team!" Endou said in an excited tone.

Hiroto nodded. "I'm sure they will be surprised." He said.

"Oumihara really changed and Improved since the last time we fought them." Fubuki commented.

"Their Hissatsus are really strong too." Midorikawa added, in which Kazemaru nodded. He knew well the power of Oumihara's Hissatsu techniques.

Everyone shared their opinions about the improved Oumihara team as the bus moved on it's way back to Raimon. When suddenly, The bus shook up and down very HARD. Everyone felt felt Dizzy, some even fell to the ground and some even screamed. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for what will happen next.

...

Silence.  
The shaking stopped, and there was no noise left.

"W-what happened?" Aki asked with a worried tone as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Furukabu-san.." Haruna called, as if asking what happened just now. Furukaba left the caravan and - from the sound of it, Opened the machine. Everyone shared worried and clueless expressions with each other, asking and giving their opinions. Furukabu went back in, and everyone went silent and looked at the driver.

He sighed. "bad news." He said. "Something went wrong with the engine. We'll have to get it fixed if we want to keep going."  
Loud disapproving and shocked expression were heard from the members. They kept murmuring to each other once again. Finally, Endou spoke. "How long will it take to fix the engine?" He asked.

"I don't really know." Furukabu said with a sigh. "We have to get to a repair shop first."

"Where are we anyway?" Kidou spoke. Haruna took out her phone and stated pressing.

"Somewhere near Mikawa" She said. "It's not far yet not close to Inazuma town." She added.

"Mikawa, huh.. Do you think we can find a repairing shop there?" Kogure asked.

"Of course we'll find one." Midorikawa replied.

"I wish there's also a hotel or something.." Tachimukai commented. That's right, they also need to find a hotel.. Yes, they can sleep in the caravan, but It's always better to sleep in bed. And some members have weird sleeping habits and disorders, so they wouldn't prefer to sleep all together.

"Alright then. Since It's the only choice we have, Let's go to Mikawa." Hiroto said with a smile. Everyone agreed with a smile. It's always good to see new places. "Of course, We'll have to push the caravan while walking." Hiroto suddenly added, making the others shocked and dismay. It was going to be loads of hard work.

.

"God Hand!"

"Mugen the Hand!"

The two goal keepers shouted together, putting their hands on the caravan. - Pushing it with all their strength.

"Keep going, guys!" Midorikawa cheered as he pushed the heavy bus together with the others.

In the front, Some pulled the caravan with ropes and with all their strength.

"Go. Go, Team! You can do it!" Haruna cheered from inside the caravan. - her head sticking out of the window.

"Geh.. Why don't you just help us.." Tsunami said as he pulled on the rope.

"You should ask the girls to help on this heavy work.." Hiroto said with an awkward smile. Tsunami sighed and continued to pull.

.

**~Mikami~**

After minutes - or even hours of pulling the caravan.. At last! Finally, they had reached their destination! Everyone was exhausted and went to take a small rest inside the caravan for a time being. Furukabu and the managers immediately went out to search for the repairing shop, the others went to fetch some food and drinks for the team.

**~With Aki and Fuyuka~**

Both Aki and Fuyuka walked around the town to find a convenience store. - They were assigned to buy the food supply. After walking for a while, finally, One caught their eye. The same as the one's in Inazuma town. The girls quickly went in and bought what the team needs.

"Do you think this is enough?" Aki asked, showing her basket to the Purple haired manager.

Fuyuka thought for a while. Surely it's fine enough.. And they can still eat after looking for a hotel, right? That is, If they will find one. Fuyuka finally smiled. "I guess that's fine enough." She said.

Aki then nodded.

.

**~With Haruna~**

"hum.. Looks like there's none here.." She mumbled, looking at her phone as she walked. Haruna was assigned to look for a place to stay for a while. - Hotel or whatever. She had been walking around the Town, but no avail. Haruna sighed. 'This town is a lot more bigger than Inazuma Town..' she thought as she scratched her head with the back of a red pen.

*Thud*

"Ow.." Someone suddenly appeared in front of Haruna, making her Bump into the person. - She almost fell to the ground. "Haha, Sorry.. I wasn't paying attention to the road." Haruna laughed awkwardly.

The person just smiled at her. "That's fine." The person said simply, her voice sounded kind of mature then she continued to walk. Haruna stared at the Person's back. 'She's really beautiful and Elegant' She thought before continuing to look for a place to stay. Haruna noted the girl to have pretty Golden hair, Light skin tone and somewhat slanted eyes - Giving her a look of Confidence and cool.

.

**~Back to caravan~**

"ahh.. my arms.." Hiroto groaned in pain.

"I'm really hungry right now.." Tachimukai half said half grumbled.

Everyone sat and even lay down on the seats. Pulling a heavy bus for hours, who wouldn't be exhausted? Natsumi sighed. She decided to stay in the caravan and look out for it. Ren walked towards her.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsumi asked the light blue haired boy, Who just smiled and shook his head.

"Can I go out?" He asked. "I'll be back fast."

Natsumi looked at him for a second. "..Okay.." She said, so the boy jumped out of the caravan. Natsumi actually didn't know why Ren had to ask permission. Anyone could go out anytime they want.

..Probably because she was 'Guarding' the bus, so she needed to know who leaves and who comes in?  
Natsumi sighed and shook her head.

.

**~Ren's POV~**

I left and walked around the town. It looked a lot like Inazuma Town, But totally different. Weird right?  
Being able to see different places with my own eyes is really fun. It gives me a feeling of warmth and nostalgia..  
...

A person walked past me in front. She seem to be on a hurry. I looked down at my feet and saw a dark brown handkerchief.  
Must belong to the person just now..  
I looked around to find her. There she is. Still walking fast. I walked to her. She stopped, Seem to be looking for something. - She must have noticed her handkerchief was missing.

I finally approached her back.  
.

"Excuse me.. this handkerchief is yours, am I right?" I asked in a quiet voice. I didn't want to startle her. Hearing that the girl turned to me, smiling.

"Ah.. I must have dropped it.. Thank you." She bowed in show of gratitude.

"No problem" I smiled back. The girl looked at me straight in the eye. I noticed her eyes dialect a little. She was staring at me with a somewhat surprised look in her golden yellow eyes. I looked back at her. She had Bronze brown hair tied into a ponytail by a big dark blue ribbon and wore white headband. She wore dark blue jacket under a white long sleeved shirt - Which, from the looks of it, a school uniform - And Brown pleated skirt and long socks.

"Well, See you." I said my good bye and turned.

"..Wait." She said. I turned back. She looked at me, I didn't know what she was thinking. She looked restless, and curious. She bit her lips a couple of times and looked away.

"Nothing.." She shrugged and left. Weird. I turned away and continued to walk.

.

**~Normal POV~**

As Ren and the girl was talking until the time they left, They never noticed there was someone there other than them both. She stepped up a bit out of the darkness, she held a book in her hand. She flipped it open, and scanned though the page with her index finger. She then closed it and chuckled in amusement.

"I found it.. The start of the End."

_..Continued.._

* * *

**I think I didn't do good in this chapter X_X Anyway, that's chapter 13 for all of you, with a sliight twist. Mikawa is.. Fake too, lol. I just thought up the name.**

**Enze: lol now writer doesn't know what to write for next chappie XD  
**

**I'll find one XD Anyway.. Tsubaki-san's Question.. LOL. lol lol lol.  
**

**Enze: She doesn't know how to answeeer! XDD  
**

**NO! WAit. Actually, it was suppose to be Hiroto who would tell them it was Fuyuka's birthday, but When I imagine the scene, It's always Fubuki saying it. So I thought He'd fit best the line.. LOL. Good to know you like FubuFuyu though! It's a cute pairing.. But I'm still for FubuHaru. hehe~  
**

**Enze: I can't believe you re-read chapter 1 haha~  
**

**Yes.. XD Anyway, Thanks for reading, Minna! Review please, so I can update faster~  
**

**Enze: Donate moar batteries.  
**

**Thanks again for your time! Review Pleizze!  
**


	14. That Time

**Hey, We're back~ Sorry for the Delay, I'm very busy with school~! Anyway. Welcome, thanks for picking this story to read~**

**Enze: another reason would be because Writer-san doesn't know what should happen next~ kuku!  
**

**Well, I do have an Idea now.. A little..  
**

**Enze: This chap Is so SHORT!  
**

**Like I said, I'm busy with school! and there's this other story I can't take off of my mind! Back to the fic already, alright?  
**

**Enze: Peff. We do not own Inazuma Eleven, Thank you very much~  
**

**Les start~  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum ch.14**

**.  
**

**~ ? POV ~**

Oh.. My handkerchief.. It's missing.  
Where did I put it again? Really.

"Excuse me, Is this Handkerchief yours?" I heard. Oh, I dropped it, huh.. I'm really starting to become careless with my stuff. Sigh..  
With that on my mind, I quickly turned to my back and bowed sincerely at the person. He said something as he gave me my Handkerchief, He really sounded so gentle, so I decided to get a good look of his face. - It was a family rule of ours**(N/A: I'll write more details about this later on.)**. As my gaze laid upon him, I felt the whole world suddenly crashed down and shattered into pieces.  
... ...He..

"See you." He turned away.

"..Wait" Without thinking, I muttered. He turned again and waited for my next words.

...Why is he.. ..Here?..  
"..Nothing" I couldn't pull out the courage to ask him.

.

I couldn't think straight. My head was bowed down low as I rushed walking at the street, not even bothering to see if there was someone or something in front of me. I didn't paid attention to anything. Only one thing remained in my mind. That Time. That Encounter. THAT Person.

Yes.. He looked exactly like THAT Person..  
Light blue hair.. Lilac eyes.. That smile, That expression..  
...Is it him?  
...

I Bit my lips even harder. Walked faster, Rushing.

It's Him.. It's Him..  
It's Definitely Him..  
..But still, It can't be..

My hair covered my face. - My Quivering lips as my heart pounded so hard and heavy, My that body suddenly felt so cold as my gripped hands trembled.. And The hollow look in my teary eyes as they shook in sorrow and fright from the memories.. dark memories I have left sealed and forgotten that came flooding in my mind as if doves taking a free flight, escaping from their little bird cage.

.

**~ Ren's POV ~**

I wonder what was with that miss. She looked really surprised when she saw me.

Now that you think about it, I forgot to ask her name.

I wonder what she tried to tell me that time..

Maybe my questions will be answered the next time I meet her. For now, I should focus on what's in front of me.

.

**~ Haruna's POV ~**

ahh~ So Exhausting! I've been walking around the town for an hour. Yet I still haven't found a place we're able to stay in.. This town sure is big. If I didn't have this map in my cell phone, I could have been lost already!  
...That being said, Should I go back now?

No, I don't want to give up just yet! I'll definitely find a place to stay in, for sure! You can do it, Haruna!  
.

I started to walk with confidence again. Just then, Something swiftly crossed in front of me. With a loud thud, we both fell down hard.

"Ow.." I fell again. This is the second time today! It hurts even more than the first time.. "I'm sorry.."  
I looked at the person. She was lying down on the ground, a bit shaky. "Hey, Are you alright?" I asked as I crawled to her.

"Hey, Miss, are you alright?" I asked once more. I touched her shoulder and she looked at me. - with teary eyes.  
I was so startled! Did I hit her that hard? Maybe she broke something, Or sprained! What should I do?  
"Um, Um.."

To my surprise, She smiled at me. "I'm alright.. Don't worry." She said, trying to talk in a normal and straight manner.

"Eh? But why are you crying..?"

"...It's Nothing.." I could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. What should I do..?

.

Finally, I had an Idea. "I.. Come with me!" I pulled her arms up. I know that that sounds really suspicious, coming from a stranger. But I just can't leave her like this. She stood up with a rather surprised look.

"Um.. Come where?" She asked. Wow. I really thought she'd say something like, 'Back off' or 'I don't even know you'.

"I'll take you to a place where you can cheer up!" I winked, dragging her with me.

.

She followed me without hesitation, can you believe that? Anyway. I was just going to take her to a cute sweets cafe that I passed by on while walking around the town. The cakes looked so cute and tasty! I wanted to try one, But I had a job to do. Well, even now, I still have a job to do. But It can wait, right? We should think about the people around us who needs help before other stuff! That's just what I'm doing.(Probably, heh~)

_..Continued.._

* * *

**LOL! Have yeh Enjoyed? (Did not bother re-reading the stuff cause so tireeed!)  
**

**Enze: Suspicions~ Who Is Ren, Really?  
**

**Ohoho~ And who is THAT Girl? What does she know?  
**

**Enze: answers will be on..  
**

**I DON'T KNOW YET! XDD  
**

**Enze: XD Review minna-sama~ Thanks for Reading!  
**

**School is killing me right now, But I'll do my best to Make the other chapters even more better.. X_X  
Thanks for reading again, See you on the next chap, I guess~  
**

**Review Please~ Thanks for you time!  
**


	15. A place to live in

**Hello, It's been so long readers! Welcome again! if your here right now, Thanks for putting up with me for so long!**

**Enze: BAKA! You didn't updated for.. what?  
**

**sorry, I'm really, REALLY busy. I can't even finish one chapter in one day.  
**

**Enze: HMph! Reasons!  
**

**Anyway, Let's rush! I have the feeling I have to end this fic sooner or later! Maybe even rewrite it all over again..  
**

**Enze: A past will be revealed soon!  
**

**Anyway, Inazuma Eleven Is not mine!  
**

**Enze: Do Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionAracnum ch.15**

**.  
**

Everyone was calmly chatting about when a girl came running in. Stopping by the caravan's door, she panted deeply for breath. One look will clearly state that she had been running fast for a time now.

The red haired girl, being the person sitting in front and just next to the bus door, was first to notice the blue haired manager.

"Haruna-san!" she exclaimed and everyone turned to Natsumi.

"Haruna? You're finally back." Aki Approached to the door.

Haruna gave an awkward smile before Talking. "yeah.. I'm back, everyone.." she sighed.

"Haruna! You're fine, thank goodness" Kidou sighed with relief, seeing his sister.

"hihi. Kidou-san had been dead worried since Fuyuka-san and Aki-san came back! He seriously thought you were kidnapped or something like that!" Kidou flinched at the blue haired pranksters voice.

"Kogure!" he shouted at him.

"Nii-san?" Kidou turned again to face his little sister. He cleared his throat and said, "Of course I was worried, but I wasn't thinking of anything bad that might happen to you. I know very well that you are strong, Haruna. You can take care of yourself by your own." he ended his sentence with a sincere smile.

Haruna blinked. "But of course!" she smiled whole heartedly to her brother. Kidou nodded at this and proceeded to walk back to his seat coolly.

.

Hiroto and Midorikawa watched him as he walked. With an awkward look in their face, they whispered to each other. "Guess he doesn't want Haruna-san to know how he worries much about her.."

"How much he worries about her? More likely how much of a siscon he is!" Midorikawa whispered back, thinking back of the recent events.

It's just that When Fuyuka and Aki came back, Kidou was so surprised that Haruna wasn't with them. He started lecturing the poor girls that they shouldn't leave Haruna by her own, Even though they already said that Haruna wanted to look for a Hotel by herself. A few minutes of Kidou's lecturing about responsibility, suddenly he started spouting off nonsense about dangers that lurked around the town, listing all the possibilities of Haruna getting hurt, kidnapped or even the most Impossible ones, falling into an open hole.

Actually, Kidou wanted to go out and look for Haruna - Everyone stopped him while reassuring him she will be safe. But no, he just had to keep worrying - shouting like a madman - Shouting stuff like "LET ME GO! HARUNA NEEDS ME! DON'T WORRY HARUNAA ONII-CHAN IS COMING TO SAVE YOOU!" - Until BAM! He collapsed into cold. For unknown reasons.

It took about an hour until Kidou woke up. the team actually thought he'd start rampaging again - but no. He just sat right next to the window, staring and not uttering a word. Wow. Sudden change?

.

Midorikawa shrugged. It was like Kidou had been possessed by a demon. Now that makes sense too. With his name meaning 'Devil's path' And all.

Hiroto stared at his friend's worried expression. He just knew what The green haired boy was thinking. So then he sighed. "Midorikawa-kun, I know Kidou's name had 'Devil' in it and all, but that doesn't mean he has some connection with one, right?" He tried to reassure. Midorikawa just nodded, Though not even the slightest hint of convince was seen in him.

"Ah, anyway! I found the perfect place for us to stay." Haruna smiled delightfully.

* * *

.

Everyone walked in a big group. Haruna was leading with a small piece of paper in her hand - She was examining it thoroughly. Stopping abruptly, She smiled at everyone. "We're here!" She looked at the building in front of her and gaped in awe. She was NOT Expecting this, Nor did the others.

"H-Haruna-san.. can we actually pay the rent in this place?" Fuyuka asked. She too, was very surprised.

"I don't think so.." Aki said as she stared at the building.

Literally a building. And -probably- 12 floored high building. most walls were made up of beautifully polished blue glass. Hell, It looked like some 5 star hotel resort or something. Beyond the jet black high gates, there was a wide stone path way. Connecting from the gate to the building's glass doors.

In both side stand two white and polished fountains each. All four of them let out clear water. The patch of grass around the fountains were short and trimmed. the trees were not bushy. too.

Everyone stared at the beautiful place. The huge gates opened widely, as if ushering them to step in. Everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"Well.. Let's go!" Haruna said, taking a step in. She was pretty sure her feet suddenly got very heavy. She was also 100% sure that this is the right place. In her mind, there was no way for her to have made a wrong turn. She knew and remembered exactly well what the girl had told her..

Shaking off the doubt lingering in her mind, she continued to walk the warm stone path. The others followed slowly.

.

The automated door opened, revealing beautiful cream marble floors. The place looked plain, yet luxurious. A man in a tuxedo walked his way to Haruna, and so he bowed. "Haruna Otonashi-sama, I pressume?"

Haruna was a bit taken aback, specially with someone older caller her name with -sama. "Y-yes." Haruna stuttered a bit. The man nodded and led her and the others into a round section, with seats forming a big circle. They all sat down and the man left.

"Haruna-san, Where are we, exactly..?" Aki asked.

Haruna didn't know what to answer. for all she know, an acquaintance referred to her this place. Haruna was about to answer, when she heard footsteps - sounds of shoes that began to sound louder. Haruna turned to her back and saw a girl walking towards them. Haruna stood. The girl smiled as soon as she saw the Blue haired girl.  
.

"Who is she?" Kogure asked in whisper to the person sitting at his right - Natsumi. Natsumi shrugged as she watched the younger manager walked towards the unknown girl and start a small chat. "she must be an acquaintance" Natsumi said. "Did you saw that girl before while walking outside?" This time, Natsumi asked her other seatmate - Fuyuka.

"No.. I don't recall seeing her before." Fuyuka answered.

Ren sat next to Fuyuka, His eyes glued at the girl Haruna was talking to. He didn't tell anyone about his encounter with the girl earlier. How her face looked like when they met. "Ren?" The boy flinched. Fuyuka was looking at him. "Is there something wrong?" Ren shook his head and kept his eyes on the girl. Fuyuka stared at him. She had a feeling that somehow, Ren knew the girl. That thought made her curious, so she asked, "Do you know her?" Ren glanced at her and gave a faint smile before looking back. Fuyuka blinked. Chances are high that Ren didn't knew the girl, But his smile was saying 'yes' in her mind.  
.

Finally, Haruna turned to the team and walked closer. "Guys, meet my friend, Reiza-chan!" Haruna smiled.

The other girl bowed a little. "Tomoiro Reiza. Pleasure to meet you." Her eyes traveled around the team's faces. The second her eyes met Ren's, She quickly averted it. She then approached the older guys. "Haruna Otonashi-san told me of your condition. You're looking for a place to stay am I right?" a few more exchanged word after that, Kudou silently nodded. Reiza turned to the team. "All is settled, then. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Golden Flower."

Everyone was confused at first. "Who are you really?" Kidou asked.

"Again, I am Tomoiro Reiza. I'm a 2nd year student from Irohana all girls academy and the owner of Golden Flower hotel." The team's confused faces were replaced by shock.

"A second year and owner of this company?" Kogure asked, emphasizing the word 'owner'. Reiza silently nodded.

"You don't have to pay fees. I have to leave now, Just ask the workers if you have questions or help. I've told them special guests are coming, feel free to do anything you wish." she said plainly, turned away and gave a friendly good bye to Haruna before walking away.

"Wow.. just. Wow" Kazemaru said in awe.

"..We're gonna live in luxury!" Kogue cheered.

"Dear guests, May I show you to your rooms?" The guy in a tuxedo came back and bowed politely. Everyone nodded and stood up, ready to take the huge elevator.

* * *

"So? Can you tell me?" A soft female voice said. Two people were walking at the gold-looking halls.

"I met her while I was strolling around."

"Oh.."

"Also.. She really looked shocked when she saw me."

"Shocked?"

"mm. I don't know why.. I also think she had something to tell me that time.."

The girl rested her chin in her hand, striking a thinking pose. "Could it be possible she knew you?"

"Hm? How could she?"

"Well, maybe but I have the feeling she must know you."

The boy let paused a bit. "If she does.. She can help me return my memories.."

"Right! Isn't that great? I think we can finally make progress." The girl smiled.

The boy smiled back, But deep inside, He didn't knew what Reiza's reaction to seeing him meant, But for sure, It was a bad one. Thinking of it made him scared. Scared to find out who he really was._ What If the real me if far from the person I am now?  
._

The two turned and entered a room. - A washroom. A blue haired girl stood in front of the sink, washing her hands. She turned when she saw the door open.

"Fuyuka-san! Oh.. And Ren-kun?"

"Haruna-san." Fuyuka smiled at her. suddenly, an Idea popped her mind. "Oh, May I ask how you met Reiza-san?"

"Reiza-chan?" Haruna began to think. "She was running in the streets, and then bumped at me.. She was crying that time, so I tried to cheer her up."

'Crying?' Fuyuka thought. "What kind of person is she?" She asked again.

"Hm.. She's nice. and polite. We haven't been together that long, but she already trusted me so much." Haruna said with an awkward smile.

"Oh.. I see. Thanks"

"Why do you ask?" It was Haruna's turn to ask her questions.

"Eh? Oh.. Nothing." Fuyuka answered, she had been washing her hands while talking.

"Oh.." Haruna paused. "By the way, Ren-kun why are you here.. In the Girls bathroom?"

"..." Ren blinked. "...Oh.. S-Sorry.." Ren awkwardly stepped out of the place. He didn't notice until now, Three unknown girls were eyeing him weirdly. The fact that they didn't scream when a guy went inside the girl's bathroom, Probably because they were modest and ladylike.  
.

after sometime, Ren and Fuyuka decided to confront Reiza about the 'one thing' that she wanted to tell Ren on their first encounter next in the morning. For now, They decided take a break and enjoy the luxurious place.

_..Continued.._

* * *

**And.. I couldn't find a good way to end the chapter. I didn't highlight the comedy stuff like i planned cause I suck at it.**

**Enze: Thanks for reading though! Can't you people try to review/comment at least?  
**

**I wonder If I should rewrite this story..  
**

**Enze: O_o Anyway, again, Thanks for reading!  
**

******Yes, Thank you very much! Sorry for not updating so long LOL! I still have to update FZ too..**

**Again, Thank you for your time!**


	16. Confrontation

**FINALLY! 2 WEEKS WITHOUT INTERNET AND FINALLY! *Cries tears of joy***

**Enze: I actually thought you won't survive it XDD  
**

**Yeah, Yeah, You had Internet in your home, right.. Anyway, Good to see you again, readers! Thanks for still reading up till now~ as for reviews hm, thanks! Though, I really don't know why I thought of re writing this story.. It just, crossed my head?  
**

**Enze: Writer says stuff without thinking about it.  
**

**Sigh. I'm socially awkward, you know. Anyway, Chapter 16, with a shock!...Probably?  
**

**Enze: Hehe! Just read! Also, Writer already wrote up to 18th chapter..  
**

**But I'll update once a week..Actually, I hit another writer's wall. haha..  
**

**Enze: IE does not belong to us! Onwards to the fic!  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum Ch.16**

**.  
**

**[9th Floor]**

Shuffling on his bed sheets, A boy sluggishly sat up in his big bed. His light blue hair was messed up. Rubbing at the corner of his eyes, He looked straight into the large window right next to his bed. Morning has come. Yet outside wasn't that bright. His eyes fixed upon the grandfather clock at the corner of the room, staring at it with hazy eyes. A second or more, He was finally able to tell the time. 11:34.

..It was that late? He yawned. Despite wanting to sleep more, He got out of the bed and started walking slowly to the bath room for a warm shower.

.

Last night after his talk with Fuyuka, Ren decided to take a rest in his room first. His room was simple, yet elegant. Scarlet floor and light yellow walls, In front of the door, at the farthest corner was a huge bed complete with 8 fluffy pillows that resembled marshmallows, and sweet gold colored soft sheets. Next to the bed was a large Window. And when I say large, it's from ceiling to floor large. The glass was especially made so that people from the outside can't see through the glass. To the opposite of the window stand an old looking, but polished grandfather clock. There were two large Oak cabinets in the room – at the foot of the bed, and one a bit far next to the door. Next to that cabinet was the door to the changing room, which leads to the bathroom.  
Do I have to describe those rooms too?

The first thing Ren did was try the comfiness of the bed first. It was so soft and relaxing, and with less than 10 seconds, He had fallen sound asleep in his room. Oh, the power of soft beds.

.

Back to reality, Ren came out fully dressed. White short sleeves topped with blazers and black pants. He kinda looked like a kid wearing Gakuran**(A/N: School uniform)**. He stepped out of his room and began to walk; wondering what the others were up to while he was asleep. Thinking about waking up late reminded him that 'He hadn't eaten yet.' Yeah.. So much for skipping dinner last night.

After visiting the dining hall – which contained separate dining rooms – Ren decided to walk around for a while. He went to the back garden, which contained different kinds of flowers in each side. There were Chrysanthemums, Daisies, Roses, Lavenders, Lilies and more. Walking around the garden felt much like walking in rainbows. The flower's colors were not a mess – It was collected and lined up perfectly depending on color in one place and another.

After passing by the Music room, Literature, and more, Ren ended up in at 11th floor; inside the Gaming room.

.

As the name implies, Games. A place for kids. The place was blue in color, looking very much futuristic, Specially with the amount of huge electronics in the place.

Out in the corner of the room, Ren found some of his team mates playing video games. There was Hiroto with Midorikawa playing 2 on 2 on a fighting game involving lots of vampires as characters with Fudou and Tobitaka, Kazemaru and Gouenji playing a racing game (with the characters being something that looked like a chicken), Tsunami Tapping fast on circles in a click the rhythm game, and much more. Most of the Inazuma players must be at this room. – No, Certainly.

Ren walked around aimlessly, when he caught sight of a red haired elegant girl near a crowd.

"Natsu-san!" Ren called. The girl heard this and turned, making Ren's next move was to wave his hands at her.

_'Natsu-san?'_ Natsumi thought. She wasn't very familiar with Ren, being that they don't even talk to each other unless needed, So she never knew of the boy's Habit of Abbreviating names.

Ren stopped next to her. In front of them was a crowd. – no, not really. Just a small crowd consisting of Kogure, Haruna, Hijikata and Kidou. They were Intently watching the screen as Hijikata played. The game was a shooting, Dodge the bullet game. Enemy bullets flew around the screen in a graceful pattern. With one swift dodge the red-white colored character did and she was cornered in every direction. The character exploded as she hit the enemy bullets.

"No! I was at 4th stage already – damn!" Hijikata groaned.

"Ushishi. Accept it. You're just no good." Kogure snickered.

"Oh yeah? Can you beat the game?" Hijikata challenged the tiny boy. "Bet you can't even pass stage one!"

"What! I'm better than you!"

"Prove it!"

"I knew you should have went left.." Kidou muttured.

"What are you guys playing?" Ren finally spoke. The four was surprised first. They didn't notice Ren was watching.

"Oh nothing. Some cool game that you probably won't be able to finish so you don't even have the right to know its name!" Kogure's mean reply was followed by a fist in the head. Haruna told Ren not to mind the prankster, and told him the name.

"It's created by that famous company – Flame Scientology!" Hijikata remarked.

"Flame Scientology? What's that?" Ren asked again. Knowing the weird name made him even more confused.

"Well.. It's that company held by the politician Kajimura-san." Haruna said. She wasn't really able to think of a description, So Kidou had to butt in the conversation.

"They don't make only games. They also hold malls, restaurants, hotels, and mostly, they Invent new Medicines and Skin care products.." Kidou said. There was more into that, but he decided it was enough for them.

"Wah. That's big." Ren was astounded. It wasn't just big, It was huge. Natsumi nodded. Even she was surprised. She wondered how tight the person's schedule was..

"Anyway! I'm challenging this game again!" Hijikata roared as he pressed on the retry button. He was sure he's gonna pass the level this time.

"Hmph. Give up already." Kogure sighed.  
.

Ren just stood there, watching the gameplay, when Natsumi turned around and walked away. "Natsu-san? Where are you going?" Ren asked. He wasn't sure why he asked, though.

"Going to check stuff about this Kajimura person." She said simply. In her mind: First stop, Zaizen Touko.

Ren then followed her out of the room. As soon as he got out, he saw the familiar purple haired girl from the distance. And that's when it hit him: They were suppose to confront Tomoiro Reiza today.

"Ren-kun!" The girl ran to meet up with the boy. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry, Fuyu-san. I kind of lost track of the time" Ren smiled apologetically. Fuyuka says it was Okay, but they should hurry up or they may miss the chance, seeing that the said girl is busy.

.

They moved through elevator, reaching the 12th floor most instantly. The elevator doors opened, revealing a hallway with potted plants by the sides, making a trail with the red carpets to the end where a huge set of brown door sat still. The two walked silently, and upon reaching the door, knocked several times.

They heard a Click. Indicating that a lock had been opened. A bit nervous, Ren pushed the door ajar and opened it big enough, making Fuyuka walk in before him. The door closed and Ren spun around to see the Hazel haired girl sitting at the very end center of the room, reading papers that sat on her huge desk. The large window behind her and the turned off lights made the place look dark, cozy, but sad.

The said girl looked up, and frowned a little.

"etto.. Tomoiro-san-.."

"Please, call me Reiza."

"Reiza-san. I know your busy and all, but would you mind sparing some minute to answer our questions?" Fuyuka said politely. It was evident in her voice that she was nervous.

Reiza eyed at her wistfully, and to Ren with discontent. As if she was seeing a decoration that didn't fit well in the room. "Something you can't ask the helpers about?" She said, stacking a big pile of papers and setting them at the right corner of her desk.

Fuyuka shook her head in reply. "It's something we can only ask you about.. I think." Fuyuka glanced at Ren.

Ren glanced back. He knew it was his time to speak. "Do you happen to know.. One thing about me?" Ren asked rather bluntly. Reiza's pierce expression remain unfazed, but Ren could see the surprise in her eyes.

"No." She said most instantly. Ren eyed her curiously. _She doesn't seem to be lying.. But she isn't saying the truth either. _Ren thought. To be sure, he decided to throw in more questions.

"No..? Are you sure?"

"I should have told you already if I knew you." She sighed. _Hm, Good point. _Ren thought. Suddenly, he had the urge to ask more questions.  
.

"Then.. what was the meaning of you shocked expression when we first bumped to each other?" Ren asked, Recalling the day when he picked up a handkerchief.

Reiza didn't budge, but her piercing look degraded as her eyes showed signs of worry. She seemed to know where the question will lead to. "It was nothing. I just remembered I had to go somewhere fast." She lied - Ren could see that.

"Eh.. Then why stop me that time?" The boy asked once more. At their first meeting, When He was about to go, He heard the girl said 'wait'. He turned that time, but she decided to brush it off. That was what Ren wanted to know most. _What is it that she wanted to tell me that time?_

Ren had expected Reiza to answer, but she just sat there still. _Maybe she couldn't defend herself from the question?_ Ren thought.

Just when he was about to ask another question, She unexpectedly answered. "I just thought I had to thank you properly for finding my handkerchief. But like I said, I was busy." Her eyes wanted to look away, but she stared at the questioning boy steadily.

_She's not good with lies, huh._ "And so you started to cry?" Reiza's expression was full of shock. "Just because you couldn't thank me properly?"

Fuyuka stared at Ren with disbelief. This was the first time Ren acted that way. The boy noticed this, so he gave her his signature sweet and warm smile, telling her that he's fine and there's nothing to worry about.

"I.." Reiza started, but she couldn't dig out her words.

"If I'm right.. Haru-san bumped into you nearly just after we met?"

Reiza bit her lips.

"And.. She said you were crying, so she took you to a sweets café, where you two became friends." Ren heard Reiza tch'ed. She was completely trying not to meet the boy's eyes now.  
.

Ren paused a little. "Please tell me. Do you know me, or not? Judging from your shocked expression the first time we met, when you tried to tell me something.. Haruna-san meeting you crying.. What is it? What do you know about me?" Reiza slammed the table with both hands.

"I don't know you!" She shouted, her voice seem to have filled the wide room. It was really loud, as if she was using a microphone.

She huffed a little, looked at the two with her right hand in her head as if getting a bad case of headache. "I know nothing." She said, her voice getting heavy.

The sudden outburst was enough to render Ren speechless, But He instantly snapped out after he heard the girl muttered under her breathe something strange. _Him?_

"Ren-kun.. I think we should leave for now.." Fuyuka said, her voice showing sign of being frightened. Who wouldn't? It was so unexpected. Ren nodded. Fuyuka said their good bye, and left the room. Reiza slowly sat down her chair, spun it a little to the side and looked at the scenery behind her. _It definitely won't be their last time to visit.. _She sighed, calming herself.

.

Ren walked through the hall with a lot of thoughts in his mind. He was being pulled by an endless typhoon of questions and doubt. A strong surge of curiosity was prickling his body like needles. He wanted to know the answers. Everything about Himself, Reiza and 'Him'.

At that time, after the hazel haired girl stated she knew nothing, It may have been impossible, But Ren heard her, she, under her breathe cursed.

_I know Nothing! He's dead, so there's no way.. It's impossible…_

Who was 'He'? Ren wondered. He wanted to investigate and learn about this person.  
.

After that Ren went back to his room. He sat at the edge of his bed, thinking about the events. _I really acted strange that time, didn't I? _He thought. For all he knows, He wasn't thinking that time. It felt like he was on a trance. As if his mind acted on its own.

Ren decided to brush it off for now. He had a lot more different things to think of. As much as he sounded a bit rude, He wanted to make Reiza talk. At least, he needed to. That _'Him'_ felt like an important piece to this mystery..And of himself.

Ren shrugged. He didn't know whether he's actually scared to know himself or not. Only thing he knows is..

He wants answers.

And for an answer, He needed to make her talk. But how could he possibly make her talk?

..Continued..

* * *

**I don't know flowers seasons. I just put any kind of flowers I knew lol!  
**

**Enze: Those games are existent. :3 I wonder if some of you guys know them. They're really great games!  
**

**As for now, the questions will be: Who is this 'Him'? Just what is Reiza's connection to Ren? And..Just what kind of person really is Ren? those shall be dotted with great, big, question marks!**

**Enze: Tsubaki-san, for your review in chap 14(Just now cuz writer forgot to answer,lol!)..Not right, But A TAD NEAR. :3 ho ho ho!  
**

**Well, sorry I always forget stuff..But anyway, a small sneak peak to the next chapter..  
**

**Enze: Investigations!  
**

**That's all for now, See ya next week!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are forever appreciated! Thanks for your time, Bya!  
**


	17. Investigating Part 1

**Hrnf, I almost forgot what's this story's title is..  
**

**Enze: That's because you're too unto that action fic you've been writing..  
**

**Mft. Wte, I just noticed that Alpha's female team mate's name was Reiza, too XD  
**

**Enze: This is part 1 of the investigation~ ho ho, Will we learn something?  
**

**Also, probably OOC Hiroto just because I like him that way.  
**

**Inazuma Eleven belongs to their respected owner. (Who is definitely not me) Iku yo~  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum Ch.17  
**

**.  
**

_Tick tock tick tock.._

He sat at the edge of his bed, legs swinging and kicking impatiently.

_Tick tock tick tock.._

abruptly jumping out of his bed, this time pacing in his room round and round impatiently. For all he knows, the silent ticking of the grandfather clock isn't helping him relax at all.

_Tick tock tick tock.._

He sat again on the bed, only to suddenly stand up again, but he decided to sit down again. He doesn't even know what's he doing anymore. He looked around, tapping his shoes to the ground fast and impatiently. People will probably think he's crazy if someone saw him.

_Tick tock tick.._

'uugh, What to do?' The boy shook his head furiously, leaving some strand of his hair messed up.

It's been only an hour after his confrontation with the president. He was still baffled by the fact that he went on a trance and mercilessly asked a lot of questions to her. But wait, that's not the reason he's so impatient right now. He had long decided to leave that 'trance story' for another time. Right now, there was only one thing bothering him.

_'Him'_

Yes, that mystery person that the brown haired girl muttered about. _That dead person, who can impossibly be him._ Ren had been thinking about it. At least, He CAN'T get it off his mind. Who was this person? What happened to him? And some more extravagant Ideas.. _Can this person be me? _The Idea might be weird, but it's not impossible.

The more questions filling in his mind, the more he wanted to know the answers. The more Ideas come by, The more he felt a tingling feeling in his body, something that drives him to go out and seek the truth.

_Tick tock.._

And he felt like he mustn't waste anymore time.

_Tick tock tick.._

What to do? That was his question, right? Right now, he is being torn by his feelings and his mind:

_I want to go! I just want to learn a few things, and anyway, I've never felt this much burning excitement before.. I have the feeling this will help me learn more about my past self too.._

…_Still, I think what I'm trying to do here is 'Prying into someone else's life'. And that's not a good thing, right? Anyway, How would I even search for the answers.. Rei-san probably won't speak about it, and she's definitely mad at me now. Hm.. But, I really need to find out.._

Ren stops and thinks. He didn't notice he was again pacing in the room back and forth in a straight line. He stares into the door. And, guessing feelings will always be stronger than the mind, walked into the door, apologizing silently if ever what he'll be doing is a bad choice.

.

Locking the door behind him, He found himself at the elegant hallway. It was deserted, and the silence kind of made him feel tensed. Not knowing where to start, he walked silently, thinking of where to go first.

The sound of an opening door was heard, and Ren saw a person in front. His green eyes quickly got Ren.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hiro-san" Ren greeted as he walked towards the red haired striker. "I thought you were playing with Mido-san and the others."

"Oh. Well, I'm tired of playing those games." He smiled wryly. "They're not any match for me anyway." He snickered, evident in his face that he was joking. "So to say, I'm bored right now. Anything you have on mind?"

Ren paused to think if it's okay to tell him.  
.

"Oh, well.. I was thinking of looking around for clues and answers.." He finally replied.

Hiroto blinked at him blankly. "You mean.. You're going to investigate?" Ren nodded, and Hiroto broke into an excited smile.

"About what?" He asked eagerly, surprising Ren a little.

"Um.. Rei-san.."

"Rei.. Rei.. Tomoiro Reiza-san? The owner?" Hiroto clarified. Ren nodded again. "Oh, cool! Can I come?" Hiroto's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Eh? I guess..sure" Ren smiled a tad awkwardly, A bit surprised at Hiroto's sudden 'childish sound'.

"Alright! Can we wear coats?"

"Coats? What for?"

"Well you know." Hiroto raised his index finger. "You can't be a detective without a coat." Ren could almost feel a sweat drop in his head.

"Hiro-kun, I think we shouldn't let everyone know what we're doing" Ren said, not able to think of anything else to say. Hiroto gave a pouting look for a little, But decided to not waste time and get on with the investigation.

But first of all, Ren had to tell Hiroto everything about his and Fuyuka's confrontation with Reiza. Hiroto had listened well and seriously. Not interrupting and just nodding at some time. Ren also told him that he didn't knew where to start, But Hiroto just smiled at him and told him that the first thing to do in investigating is: Gathering Information, of course.

.

The two first visited the dining area. There was a lot of dining area at the hotel. You may even request your meal to be served at your room. But this dining area was limited to the guests (A.K.A Inazuma team). No one was around, except for an old man, checking the place for any stray dirt.

"So there's our first target!" Hiroto whispered. He made it sound like they were gonna go hunting by the way he said it.

"It's the butler, huh.."

"I believe he hold a lot of information to give" Hiroto smiled. Ren returned this smile. He was probably right. The two boys walked towards the butler.

Ren wasn't so sure what to say. "Hi" was the only thing that escaped his mouth. Nevertheless, The old man heard this and turned to face the two. Greeted them politely and smiled. One look tells that he was a nice person.

"Sir, Do you have some time to chat with us for a while?" Hiroto asked directly. The answer would have probably been no, But the old man gestured the two to sit down, Meaning 'yes'. He went to the other room to make some drinks.  
.

"Alright, this is our chance! Ask him everything like there's no tomorrow!" Hiroto said.

'He's surprisingly so excited about this.' Ren thought, nodding.

The butler came back with a tray of Tiramisu, Cheese cake, Milk tea, Cappuccino and coffee. He set them at the table.

"Woah, Favorite!" Hiroto exclaimed, taking the cheese cake and cappuccino. Looks like his excitement got the best of him that he has to let out his thoughts all the time. Ren couldn't argue, though. Tiramisu and coffee was his favorite too.. He took a sip at the light brown liquid, and wow. It wasn't strong, yet wasn't sweet. – just the perfect mixture. Ren stared at the old man, who chuckled as if he could read the boy's mind. "We have our ways in knowing our customers delights"

Ren then remembered why they were here for. He took a glance at his friend, Who was feasting on the cake, and sighed. Deciding to ask questions himself.

Ren cleared his throat. "Now that I think about it.. You've never told us your name.."

"Oh, my manners. I apologize. I am called David Schillette. I've been working in this hotel right after it was built. No, actually, Even before it was built." He said with pride, snickering a little.

"Even before this place was built? What do you mean?" Ren asked again.

"Oh, well. I've been working for this company for ages." David looked up, as if reminiscing his old days. "Yes. Reiza-sama's Grandfather was still president that time."

"Wow. That's really long." Ren started eating his Tiramisu.

"Yes. You must have not yet been born that time" He snickered again. Ren couldn't help but think that David was a fun and bright person before he got old.

"Rei-san's Grandfather huh..Then you knew her family." The man nodded. "What was her family like?"

"Oh, Kazuki-sama, Reiza-sama's Grandfather was a truly admirable man. He was a great leader. Intelligent, and truly caring." He smiled. "I was a homeless kid, and I was dying. He took me in when I was a child. Educated and gave me a place to live in. Oh, You don't know how thankful I am" He took out a clean white handkerchief and sniffled.

"..you must have been through a lot." Ren commented. He didn't expected the nice old man to be a homeless, much less for him to tell them his story.

"Yes, you could say that." He wiped some tears forming in his eyes. "I apologize for getting carried away. Back to the topic, I decided to repay Kazuki-sama's kindness by working for his family_ free_ until the day I die." He said. Ren thought at how devoted he is. "Of course, life passed Kazuki-sama, and so the title of president was inherited by his oldest son, Kazuto-sama."

"Rei-san's Father." Ren said, to which David nodded. He then continued.

"Of course, He had become a good president for the company. He was a strong leader. Though, unlike Kazuki-sama.." David had sadness in his eyes. "When he earned the title of president, he started to lose time for his family. He was so committed to his job. He became strict to his daughter, making them run away." He ended with a sigh.  
.

Ren stared blankly. He had just noticed something in that story. Blinking, he asked. "Them?"

David's eyes looked kind of surprised, though he didn't said anything. Ren asks again.

"David-san?"

David cleared his throat. "My apologize. I had a slip of the tongue. I mean to say 'her'"

Ren felt like frowning. Something inside him said that his past statement was correct. '_He's probably hiding something..' _Ren thought. He may have pressed on further, but he didn't have anything to make David talk. At least, he didn't have for now.

Ren smiled. "Thanks for lending us your time"

"My pleasure, sir" David smiled back.

"But wai—" Hiroto started, only for Ren to give him a 'let's-go-already' look. The two stood up and left the dining room. As soon as the light blue haired boy shut the door, the red one questions the latter's act.

"Ren-kun, He's hiding something!" He said with a little desperation in his voice.

"I know" He replie.

"Then you should have dug the answer out of him!" Hiroto lectured, But Ren just shook his head.

"We can't for now. We need something that will prove that That 'them' exists. We should look for some more clues." Hiroto stared at the boy. He sounded much like a detective, he thought. Hiroto decides to calm his excitement for now and help with the investigation. He nodded, and led Ren to their next stop: The Garden.

.

The two went down the elevator, opening a door, they found themselves inside A garden – or perhaps a green house – at the 4th floor of the hotel. Like a normal garden, The ground was covered in short, well trimmed grass. Flower bushes scattered throughout the place; All of them was a varying color of Violet. The glass aside, It looked like a normal rich person's garden. The moon was high in the sky.

Looking around, Hiroto caught sight of a blue haired person in the distance, her back against the two. She caressed little flower petals gently.

He could easily tell who it was, seeing that in top of her blue hair was a contrasting color of red glasses.

"It's Haru-san" Ren muttered. "I think she's closest to Rei-san." Hiroto remembered when they first met Reiza and how she gave a 'nice goodbye' to Haruna by hugging her gently.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's ask her some questions!" Hiroto smiled before racing towards the unknowing girl. Ren followed closely behind.  
.

"Haruna-san! Fancy meeting you here~" Hiroto mused, slowing down and starting to walk. He had specially picked that line _'As not to raise suspicion',_ he would say.

The girl turned as soon as she heard this. "Hiroto-kun! What brings you here?" She said. She then noticed the light blue haired boy following behind. "Ah, You're here too, Ren-kun?" The said boy smiled at her.

"Oh, Ren-kun and I were just walking around." Hiroto said. "Hey, Right?" He turned and smiled innocently at the boy. Everyone else would see this as a normal gesture, but it actually had a message buried under it. And Ren got that quite perfectly.

'_Say something and help me!'_

With that, Ren immediately nodded with a smile that fitted Hiroto's.

"We were walking around the hotel, checking the rooms out." He said. Then he thought It might be the best chance to ask Haruna some stuff. "Isn't this place so wonderful?" He followed.

.

Hiroto's Investigation Rule number 1: When squeezing out information from a person, make it subtle as to pass as a normal conversation, and NOT an interrogation!

.

"Wonderful? Oh, It's the best!" Haruna clasped her hands delightfully. "There's games, indoor pools, huge libraries, gardens at different floors.. Oh, I love everything here! I'm so lucky to have met Reiza-chan!"

"Right? I think so too!" Ren replied. In his mind: There was a garden in each floor? He didn't know. He had walked around before, but he didn't check all the doors out. (As there was a number in each door for rentable bedrooms, It was easy to tell which door leads to one and not.) "But, it's kind of weird, right? She just met you.. And you already became a trusted friend for her. She must be really nice."

"Hm.. That's quite true." Haruna thought. "Reiza-chan is really nice, and she's honest and great to be with. Though, I could say she's sometimes reckless and emotional..But overall, She's fun, strong and cool!" Haruna ended with a bright smile.

"Eh.. You two have only met, then she gives us VIP in her hotel.." Hiroto said. "Well, that sure IS reckless! What if we were just someone who wanted to rob her fortune? She will be used by other people through her kindness!"

"The thing is, We didn't come to rob her.." Ren muttered to himself. "Maybe she isn't that much kind, and there's a good reason why she took us in?" Ren voiced out.

"Oh yeah, Maybe there's something that happened between you two that she liked?" Hiroto followed. He seem to know where Ren is trying to lead the conversation.

Haruna pointed her index finger at her chin, showing that she is indeed thinking. "hm.. Nothing particular happened than us eating sweets, from what I think of.. Haven't I told you about this before?" She suddenly asked, Looking directly at Ren, who shook his head. Haruna let out a small 'oh' then proceeded to tell her story.  
.

"It all goes like this: While I was walking, Reiza-chan bumped into me. I helped her up, and noticed she was crying. I panicked and took her to a nearby Sweets Café.." Ren knew about this part. At least, this was the only part he and Fuyuka knew. Haruna never told them about what happened at the Café. And that part is the most crucial part of the story, or at least he thinks so.

"I guess our conversation was pretty normal.." Haruna thought deeper. "We talked about that very beautiful waitress in the Café. I mean, She was really beautiful and nice! She was an angel, Yup. Reiza-chan and I agreed on that." She nodded to herself. "Then.. We talked about this town before we got to the reason why she was crying." Haruna stopped for a second. "I was so nervous when I asked that. I thought she's get mad at me or something."

"Why was she crying?" Hiroto asked.

"Um, Let's see.. _She met someone."_ Bingo. Know Ren knew that it WAS him who made the girl cry. He didn't knew whether to be happy or not. "And that person was _someone who shouldn't be here."_ Shouldn't be here? Ren wondered. "Oh but, She said maybe they just looked alike each other." Haruna ended.

"But that's strange.." Ren muttered, gaining a tilted neck and wondering expression from the girl. "A person who shouldn't be here.. She cried.. Why did she cried?"

Hiroto thought for a little while. "Maybe this person is someone she knew in the past, and that person died in some way." Ren remembered what Reiza had muttered in the end of their confrontation. _'It's Imposible! He's dead.. It can't..'_ The more the facts connect, the more he felt the adrenaline in his body – A strong surge that makes him crave for the answers. It felt weird, even for himself.

"Ah!" Haruna suddenly gasped. "There's one more thing! Ren!" She focused on the lilac eyed boy, making him feel a bit tensed.

"Um, Yes?"

"Reiza-chan.." Haruna inhaled. "She talked to me about you."

For some second there, The addressed boy was too stunned to speak.

…

…

"What?"

.

_..Continued.._

* * *

**A da da da da! I don't really know anything about Investigating at all! XDXDXD**

**Enze: Don't fill your reader's heads with lies!  
**

**There are no lies for this is a Fiction! Moving on, what did Reiza told Haruna? We'll see!  
**

**Enze: THEY'LL see.  
**

**Lol! sorry for the late update anyway..I..  
**

**Enze: Forgot?  
**

***Gulp* Anyway, till next time! Mata Ne~  
**

**Review, bump and thanks for your time!  
**


	18. Investigating Part 2

**Durrr.. Welcome again~ It's second part of the investigations!  
**

**Enze: And still, she doesn't know about the stuff she's writing in here..  
**

**Urr, that's fine! With haste, let us start!**

**Enze: IE does not belong to us, I repeat, DOes NOT belong to us.  
**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum Ch.18  
**

**.  
**

…"What?" Ren asked in disbelief. Reiza talked about him? Well that's.. New. Shaking the thought out, He began thinking: _This will surely be important_.

Haruna nodded. "I was surprised too. She suddenly came to me just this evening." She stopped there, But seeing the two boy's serious looks, She knew that she will have to tell them the whole story.

She coughed in order to clear her throat. "So.. This evening, I was just walking around the library.. Then I saw Reiza-chan there so I waved at her. She walked to me and she said She wanted to talk about something." Haruna paused for breath. "As you guessed, that something is none other than you" She pointed at the light blue haired boy.  
The way she did it though, made Ren feel like Haruna was a detective who revealed him as the murderer of some detective show.

"She told me that she felt nervous every time she saw you." She paused at that to look at the two's expression: Ren was still concentrated, But Hiroto had a raised eyebrow. Haruna continued. "She had this feeling that she had a lot to ask you, to tell you.. But doing so will just hurt her feelings.." Haruna had sympathy in her voice. She was a bit bothered about how Ren didn't get his serious expression off after what she said, But at least Hiroto was.

The green eyed boy gulped and whispered to the boy next to him. "Ren-kun, I don't think we need 'This' kind of information.." But Ren gave him a questioning look.

"Why not?" Hiroto felt like Ren doesn't really get what Haruna was saying. "Well.." He started, but couldn't think of anything to say. Haruna giggled.

"Is it 'That' what you're thinking, Hiroto-kun?" Hiroto turned and gave a wondering expression to the girl. Though, He knew what she meant by 'That', and so he nodded.

"It's 'it', Isn't it?" he asked.

"Haha, That was I thought at first too, But no, It isn't 'It'." The girl replied.

"Oh."

Ren stared at the two. "What are you two talking about just now?" He asked, confused. It was evident that he didn't understand the conversation about 'It's' and 'That's'.

"Oh, It's nothing important." Hiroto smiled awkwardly, Making Ren give him an even more curious look in his face.

Haruna giggled. "He's much more denser than I thought."

"Wha?"

"Nothing! Anyway, back to the topic.." Haruna thought about where she had left the conversation. "Oh yeah. She said _You look oddly familiar."  
_ "No, actually, she had been thinking it might as well have been you." Ren wondered again. Could it really have been him? "Oh, but she said it was impossible."

"Why does she think it's Impossible?" Hiroto asked the question in Ren's mind.

"Oh. That person looked exactly like Ren-kun, apparently. And it has been long years ago since Reiza-chan had last seen this person. It can't be that nothing changed in his looks and height with all the years that passed, right?" Both boys nodded at that. "Yeah, Unless you were frozen in time or something." Haruna commented, remembering the book she last read. It was truly hooking.

Ren had the feeling he had to contemplate about this. A Person who looked exactly like him? Someone who shouldn't be here? Frozen in time? A lot of new Information crashed into his mind, He needed to sort them out, to attach them all together. He glanced at Hiroto with a tired look, And Hiroto smiled at him.

The red haired striker approached Haruna and began talking to her about different things. Ren had to thank him, though. He really needed time to be alone. His mind was racing and It hurt his head.

Turning away, He began walking. He needed silence for this..

.

Grass crunched as he stepped, the wind coming from somewhere – Outside, perhaps? – Was cool and gentle. Ren walked until he reached a white metal swinging bench. He sat there for a good minute, thinking about all that he had talked about with Haruna and David. As he did, more possibilities were born in his mind, more questions sprung up. But that aside, He felt joy in accomplishment. Some answers were getting a bit clearer now, all the facts he joined together made a better, more exciting result.  
.

Ren looked around. Violet Hyacinth. He noticed. A flower with the sign of regret and apology. He had read it somewhere before. The flower language piqued his interest, actually. He watched the little purple flowers until he noticed something glinting in the dark beneath the thick bush.

Ren came near and crouched down. He tried to gently push the vines and leaves away, but it seems like he needs to do it forcibly. Is it fine to pick, or destroy flowers in this garden? Even if the answer was yes, He was reluctant to hurt them. He finally settled to the Idea of digging them out and planting them in another place.  
But then he had no shovel.

.

Haruna and Hiroto walked together, looking for the other boy. Hiroto had just finished telling the girl about what he did this day, and Haruna had just done talking about the maid Reiza and She met at the café. Finally, they caught sight of someone crouching by the flower bushes. Getting closer to the boy, surprise got them as they saw him clawing the dirt with his bare hands.

"Ren-kun?" Haruna gasped.

"W-What are you doing?" Hiroto asked in a shout. Hopefully, no one else but them three are in the garden right now. Hiroto was about to pull the boy up, when he saw something shining.

Ren pulled the last root off and checked what the shining thing was, If there was something he'd wish for right now, It's preparedness for what he will discover. There, in front of him, He saw..  
.

_A tombstone._

Everyone had their mouths hung open as they stared at the small rock.

"I..Is that.." Hiroto started. Ren inspected the stone closer. It was a tombstone for sure. And It was not just any stone. It was made off of Silver and the rims were made of gold.

"My god!" Haruna gasped, her hands in her mouth. She was more shocked than scared. It never occur to her that someone was lying here.. The thought made her shiver. Instead, she tried not to think about it anymore.

Ren saw the engraved name on the tombstone. Written in beautiful letters were..  
"Lirika" Ren read out loud. He wondered about one thing though. "Why is it that there's no last name written here?" He asked.

"None? Oh.." Hiroto sighed in relief. "That must mean it's a dead pet." For a second there, he actually thought It would be the tombstone of a human.

Ren stared at the stone. He found a picture frame behind the it, but it had no picture in it. Hiroto finally asked Ren if they can leave now. Ren nodded, and prayed respect to whoever – or whatever was lying in there.

.

After returning the bush he had dug up, he knew that he needed to wash his hands quickly. Both Hiroto and Ren walked through the halls fast. Haruna had left the garden too. The thought of being alone there scared her.

Ren walked fast to look for the nearest restroom. In front of him, A figure started to head his way. – Red, wavy haired girl. Natsumi. Ren quickly hid his hands behind him as Natsumi neared him.

"Ren-kun! We should ask her too!" Hiroto whispered.

"Eh?"

"Just do it!" Hiroto insisted. Ren just followed his orders.  
.

"Hi, Natsu-san." Ren smiled as the girl passed by his side.

Natsumi stopped. She was still thinking about the Natsu-san thing, but she greeted back normally. "Hi Ren, Hiroto."

"What do you think? Isn't this place the best?" Hiroto commented.

"Yes. It's really elegant here." Natsumi smiled, then her eyes saddened a little. "I miss Inazuma town, though." Hiroto nodded.

"Though, the fact that there aren't a lot of customers.. Kinda feels like we own the place" He chuckled.

"Don't say something like that.." Ren replied.

"Right. Sorry." Hiroto apologized. "But also, the fact that Reiza-san own the company itself.."

"Rather shocking, Isn't it?" Natsumi spoke. "She's a 2nd year just like us, but she runs the company by herself." The two nodded in agreement. It must be hard to balance work and education.

"But why is she president, I wonder?" Ren asked. "Isn't she a bit too young?" Natsumi nodded and paused, thinking.

"I might as well look up to this.." She muttered.

"Cool. If you know something, let us know okay?" Hiroto smiled, but this only made Natsumi wonder.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Er, We're also curious why." Ren answered. Natsumi's eyes scanned him for a second, and decided to let it go.

"Fine. But You'll also have to tell me if you learned about something." Hiroto gulped before saying "okay".

The girl smiled. She opened her mouth to talk when the sound of a bell was heard. – That sound indicated dinner time. Natsumi said goodbye and went ahead to the dining room, While Hiroto and Ren hurried to the restroom in order to wash their hands.

.

Dinner was really good. Fancy, but there were normal looking ones too. The meals served ranged from Meat to veggies and to sea foods. By how much different meals had been set on the long, large table, You wouldn't know which to eat first. Everyone left one by one as soon as they finished.

After eating dinner, Ren and Hiroto decided to take a break for now. Hiroto stayed in the dining hall and eat more of his cheese cake. Ren decided it's best to ask Hiroto what he thinks of their Investigation.  
.

"It's really fun!" Hiroto exclaimed with a fork in his mouth. "It kind of made me feel like A Detective or A lawyer or something."

Ren wondered about his friend's future plans. "Hiro-san, you want to be a Detective or a Lawyer when you grow up?"

Hiroto thought for a second before answering, "Maybe. They're really cool, you know."

"Okay.." Ren paused for a moment, trying to remember the question he had always wanted to ask him ever since they started Investigating together. It finally sprung up. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Huh?" Hiroto looked at Ren.

"I mean, I'm trying to find out about a person's background. And that person.."

"Ren-kun," Hiroto cut off, stabbing a slice of cheese cake with his fork. "Actually, I've noticed how Reiza-san seem to look at you with a shocked and pained expression. You probably noticed too, right?" He stuck the yellow cake into his mouth. "That's enough reason, I guess? Who wouldn't, especially for someone with amnesia, meeting a person who seemed to know them" He said, playing the fork with his fingers, slashing the wind. He then spoke again.

"Anyway, Investigating someone's background isn't a nice style to get a girl." He mused. "And also, I know who you really like, So it can't be that your 'That' to Reiza-san."

"Excuse me?" Ren asked.

"Nothing!" Hiroto chuckled, Making Ren even more confused. That conversation about 'That' had been brought up again, and still, he didn't get it. What is 'That', anyway?

Ren decided to brush it off and move on to another topic. "Oh. What do you think about the grave we found in the garden?"

"Creepy!" Hiroto shrugged. "I can't believe there was a dead critter in that place." He said as he stuck another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Do you really think it's an animal?" Ren asked. For some reason, He doubted the Idea.

"Duh." He answered simply. "They would put a last name if it was a person." pausing, he gave a worried look at the boy. "..Don't tell me your thinking it's _A human _down there.."

"Ah, No, Of course not." Ren answered. It was a half lie. He didn't think It would be human, But he was doubting it was an animal. If it wasn't a pet, then what else would be buried down there?

"Well, I guess we're doing good so far." Hiroto spoke. He was talking about their Investigation's progress, and Ren was relieved that he decided to change the subject at once.

"But!" He exclaimed, Pointing the fork's head at Ren's face. "You must not forget about David-san! He's hiding something, It's obvious." Hiroto had spoken with a serious face, but right after that, He returned to eating cheese cake blissfully.

Ren nodded. Of course he didn't forget about that. He was actually trying to form Ideas about it already, but he was still missing something. Only one piece of a fact was left missing, and if he finds it, and he was right, he could make the butler talk.

Ren left the Dining room. He wanted to go back to his room and think about stuff. Again, he needed some time alone. He was thinking intently, that he almost didn't notice a person walking in far front of him. This time, It was the purple haired manager. She also noticed the boy, waved at him and walked a bit faster.  
.

Ren felt a bit tense up. He almost forgot that Fuyuka had seen him in his trance this morning. What does she think? He wonders.

"Hello, Ren-kun" Fuyuka stopped in front of him.

"Hi." Ren also smiled, But Fuyuka sensed something was bothering him.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"Nope. Nothing.." Ren answered. He paused a bit, deciding whether to ask her or not. Fuyuka wondered.  
Finally, He decided to just ask her already, Since he's got no more space in his mind for other questions. Also, He felt weird. He had acted strange that time, But Fuyuka seem to act normal around him right now. Did she decide to ignore it?

"Oh, that time.." Fuyuka paused. "Well, I was quite surprised. I mean, It wasn't like you."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like a different person.." Ren half-muttered.

"Could it be from your past personality?" Ren blinked. It could be. If that was a from a part of his past self, Should he be happy about it? He enraged a girl and asked her tons of questions.. He must have sounded like a bully for her.. _Hey, What if I am a bully?_ Ren shook the thought from his head. _No way. _He didn't want to think he was a bad person.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that even when your memories come back, you'll always be the Ren-kun I knew." Fuyuka smiled, so did Ren.

"One thing though.." The boy continued. "What..Do you think about my sudden personality change that time?" He asked. That was the question he wanted to ask the girl the most.

Fuyuka thought for a while. "It's fine..? I kind of like it actually. You sounded so strong and courageous that time." Ren blushed with content. At least Fuyuka didn't think bad about it.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile.  
.

Fuyuka then asked what he was doing the whole afternoon. Ren decided to tell her what he found out – from David to the tombstone. Fuyuka was astounded by the hidden grave in the 4th floor garden. "Why would there be a tombstone there..?" Ren shrugged in response. Fuyuka went silent for a while, thinking. Finally, she decided and said, "Ren-kun, Let me help in your Investigation!"

"Eh?"

"I want to help." She repeated. "Didn't I promise I'll help you retain your memories back?" Ren stared at the girl. That's true, She did promise before, but there was no certainty if Reiza's case had something to do with Ren's.. Even so, Seeing the girl's determined face, he wouldn't say no.

"I'd love some more help." Ren smiled warmly, followed by a nod. Fuyuka was happy with the reply, but she remembered something; Which is neither bad nor good.

"The Caravan!" She gasped.

"The Caravan?" Ren repeated in a questioning tone.

Fuyuka nodded. "I went to check on it.. Furukabu-sensei said it's nearly finished.." Her expression turned into worry. "It may be finished tomorrow in the afternoon..Or we may even leave tomorrow morning"

That was the threat here. They probably won't come back here for a long time. Ren was worried too. If they leave now, He won't get the answers to his questions ever. And he doesn't want to leave with tons of questions unanswered.

The door to the dining room opened, A red haired boy came out. Ren called Hiroto and told him the condition. He had shock on his face, as if he was saying that he wanted to play detective more, but turned serious as he thought of a solution. Silence surrounded the three standing in the halls, When a blue haired kid passed through them. With that, Hiroto snapped his fingers. He had an Idea.

.

_"You two should take a rest now. Don't worry about the caravan, I have everything at hand!"_ Was what Hiroto said before he ran fast towards who-knows-where. Ren walked the stairs up to the 9th Floor. He liked climbing stairs than waiting inside the Elevator. The reason though, No one knows.

He was about to open his room door, When he saw a vague figure running towards the elevator. – Chocolate brown hair. It was no one else but her. She seemed to be in a hurry, she was vaguely shaky too. Ren decided to do one last investigation before he ends the day.

…

Apparently, Sneaking and stalking someone isn't really his thing. But of course, there was no other choice. In order not to be seen, Ren ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He knew where Reiza would go, there was only one floor she would go to, at least from what he knows.

Reaching the 12th floor, Ren crouched down and hid by the steps. Running up from 9th Floor to 12th Floor made him remember what Kazemaru had told him. _You're really fast!_ That was his compliment. He didn't really believe that, not until now.

Few more seconds passed, The elevator finally arrived. A girl came bursting out of the doors, and hurriedly opened a set of oak doors. When it closed, Ren sneaked up, and opened a very small gap. Good thing she didn't stop to lock the door.

The girl stood there, Her back against him. She was holding onto something. It was thin – paper, maybe?  
As Ren watched the girl, He noticed she was choking on tears. Her hands trembled a little. She murmured something in the air, But Ren couldn't hear it. The girl left Ren's line of sight, and there was a loud sound of a door closing.

Ren widened the crack a little more – Big enough to peer inside the room. It seems like Reiza had went inside another room.

Ren inhaled air heavily. It was nerve breaking, But he had to do it. He stepped in the room. The very same room where all this investigation thing started in his mind. He ran with light footsteps in order not to create a sound, and took the paper at the table.

It was not a paper. In any case, It was a picture.

_It could be it. The last piece of Fact that supports and forms an Idea.  
_

_.  
_

…_Continued.._

* * *

**Durr. I'm so lost in this story XD**_  
_

**Enze: Aren't you the writer?!  
**

**Iyaa, that's not what I mean..Sigh. oh well, hope the chapter was fine.  
**

**Enze: She's going Hiatus because there is something she had to finish within a deadline.**

**If you'd just continue this..**

**Enze: I don' wanna write stories.**

**/sigh. Oh well, thanks for your time everyone.**

**Thanks for reading, comments/reviews, bumps and stuff!**


	19. Troubles and Mysteries

**Hi minna! I'm still busy and on hiatus, but since today is a special day(My birthday!), I managed to stick in writing this chapter and be able to update today!(I actually thought I wouldn't make it!)  
**

**Enze: And thanks for the reviews, we're hitting our goal!  
**

**I just wish I could hit 50 review counts before I get to chapter 25. It's pretty 70% not gonna happen, but I do wish so.  
**

**Enze: So then, Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5!  
**

**Without further Ado, here's chapter 19! Enjoy and if there are corrections, sorey!**

* * *

**Mystique OblivionArcanum Ch.19**

Early in the morning, when everyone was more or less still asleep, a certain brown haired girl prepared as she came down outside the hotel and entered a white car endorsed in golden designs. That car, driven by an old butler, started. Making its way towards the horizon.

Few minutes lapsed and that car stopped in front of IroHana all-girls school's grand gates. You could very well see the vastness of the school grounds, and the beauty and orderliness of the whole picture.

The girl stepped out of the car and bid her farewell to her butler before she turned and walked towards the school main building. The Grand building was velvet red in color as if made from precious stones.

* * *

As if time flied by, she was already sitting in her seat in a classroom. Unlike outside, was marble yellow. She was thinking so much, that she almost did not notice a classmate walk near her.

"You seem to be off today.. Something up?" She turned and saw circular dark blue eyes and black short hair.

"..No, it's nothing."

"If you say so, Tomoiro-san. Don't hesitate to tell me your problems, just remember I'll always be here in your back supporting you." The girl smiled cutesy, tilting her head to the left a little.

"Yes, Thank you for the concern, Kirana-san."

The said girl smiled before turning away from the brown haired female. _Always be in your back supporting you._ Reiza rephrased the words before her smile turned into a half-scowl. _More like always be in your back, stabbing you._

Kirana Emery was her classmate from 1st year, so of course she knew exactly what type of girl she was. She may be cute and endearing from the outside, but inside, she was a demon.

She acts all nice and sympathetic at first, but as time goes by, you wouldn't even know when she started blackmailing and crushing you down.

Of course, nobody knows this part of her—maybe they do, but keep it a secret in fear. Kirana doesn't know that Reiza knew her real face as well. Maybe that was for the best. If she'd know, Reiza will probably be the next target in her black mail list.

Sighing inwardly, she tries to ignore her thoughts, Reiza had already told her concerns to a certain blue-haired new friend—it was appalling how easily she trusted this girl, but never mind about that. She needed another person to talk about this. Yes, her_ real_ friends, unlike Kirana..

...  
A strong but silent doorbell sound was heard, and a female voice announced into the whole building about the first Friday mass to take place at the cathedral. Quickly, all girls lined up neatly before marching down the classroom.

The church was behind the main building, a little walk from the latter and the school grounds. They were marching pretty slowly, so Reiza had a chance to take a deep breath of nature's air and to see the outside before she gets locked up in the classroom for 8 hours or so.

As she gazed from place to place, she noticed a figure of a person behind some bushes and trees beyond the school gate's bars.

She couldn't see her very well, but was certain that that person was someone she never caught sight of before.

Her golden hair danced in rhythm with the flowing wind before she turned around and left.

* * *

…

**_*click*_**

_"Are you on your way yet?"_

_"…"_

_"Alright, get them all ready."_

**_*Beep*_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Golden Flower Hotel, Everyone entered the dining room time by time. With a wide array of breakfast, everyone was cheery and active.

Ren had just woken up and entered the room, greeted by the usual cheery good mornings of the team members, he smiled at them as a way to reciprocate their greetings.

Soon, he caught sight of the red haired boy, Hiroto. Remembering their last conversation last night, he quickly walked towards him.

"Good Morning, Hiro-san." Ren smiled, but it quickly faded as soon as he saw Hiroto's weird expression. A mixture of a smile, nervousness and anticipation. Ren stared as he slowly sat down next to his friend.  
.

Soon, everyone had their stomachs filled. Just before they left, Furukabu went in, and with a sad look on his face, broke in the news to everyone.

"Everyone, sorry but it looks like we'll have to stay in here a bit more longer."

"Ehh?" A loud collection of confusion and disbelief filled the room as everyone started murmuring towards each other.

Ren and the others who knew about the investigations were the only one who had a straight face—that is, except Hiroto who was sweating bullets.

"Actually, I don't know what happened.." The driver scratched the back of his neck. "The caravan was already ready to go when suddenly…  
Everything sproing-ed out and up like a jack-in-a-box."

"Whaat? What happened to the caravan?" someone shouted from the midst of noise people were making.

.

And then, after a small explanation…

"Ugh, I can't believe that happened to the caravan!" Endou said as he forked some bacon. "How can we get home at this rate?"

"Don't worry," Midorikawa said. "Furukabu-sensei did say he'll fix it up again!"

Natsumi sighed soulfully. "But I'm getting homesick already.."

"Me too.." Aki shrugged, forming the same sad look on Natsumi's face.

"Don't mind!" Endou grinned. "We can still play soccer here!"

"Endou, I don't think that's what matters here.." Midorikawa sweat dropped.

"Girls, relax." Tsunami butted in. "Enjoy your time here, and follow the flow! After all, it's not like every day we get to live in such luxury~" He grinned.

"I could.." Natsumi muttered, but smiled anyway. With her strong posture returning, she looked serious and shouted, "Hurry up eating, guys! Just because we aren't home doesn't mean you could slack off from soccer training."

"You're right!" Endou shouted back with glee as he gobbled up his food.

"Endou-kun, slow down. You might.." Aki's warning was too late as Endou had a piece of bacon stuck in his throat. Hurriedly, his green haired friend tossed a glass of water into his face, giving him _not_ a help to wrestle the piece of bacon, but to wash his face with icy cold water.

"Hehe, sorry.." Midorikawa could do anything but smile at his blunder.

.

Soon, Everyone left the dining room one by one. The only people left was Hiroto who had promised to follow the team after finishing his cheese cake, Fuyuka who had wanted to help clean up the table, Kogure who snick away from the crowd and Ren who had told the team he's going to help the Purple haired manager out.

After setting out the dishes to the kitchen, Fuyuka and the others sat down next to Hiroto, who was still eating his cake. "Hiroto-kun, don't you think disassembling the whole caravan was too much?" She asked, quite worried of the trouble they had given the old man.

"It wasn't me.." Hiroto protested, then pointed at the small boy. "It was him!"

"M-Me?" Kogure stuttered.

"Yes. I only asked you to help me get rid of some parts from the engine to buy some time to stay here..But you made the caravan explode pieces by pieces!"

"It exploded?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Everything went flying everywhere! Even the tires itself."

"Oh my.." Fuyuka muttered, then looked at the dark blue haired boy, who returned an alarmed look.

"I didn't do anything!" He said in defense.

"Then how did it end up dismantling.." Ren said, but shook it off. "Never mind, we have to talk to David-san."

"I think he went out.." Hiroto said.

"And we have soccer practice, so we'll have to wait for a while." Fuyuka added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kogure asked, but he was ignored—kind of, by Hiroto.

"Ah, I was planning on visiting the café Haruna-san talked about before.." He sighed as he bit off the last chunk of his cake.

"Etto..Let's go? Everyone's waiting." Fuyuka said at last, and everyone then left the room.

* * *

At the same time, it was break time for Irohana All-girls school. Everyone – elegantly – crowded into the dining section. As you only need to sit down and ring a bell for a maid to take your order, it was just like being in a restaurant.

Reiza didn't sit down with her classmates—she almost never did. Instead, she looked for some people she knew. Yes, those that she called her friends.

As she found them sitting together, Reiza quickly approached the two girls and tapped them in their back. They turned, and she made a gesture to make them follow her. The two stood up, and left the dining section with Reiza.

.

They stopped right after they entered the round lobby.

"What's up?" Reiza turned to see her orange haired friend, Kamina Ritz. Her sky blue eyes are as piercing as ever.

Reiza didn't answer. Instead, she sighed heavily and proceeds to look for a seat. Nobody was at the lobby right now except for the trio of girls.

Ritz skip-hopped her way towards Reiza while a smaller light blue haired girl walked quickly with her. That girl sat down at the sofa in front of Reiza, but Ritz didn't feel like sitting at all; She just stood behind the other girl whilst tapping the ground with her left toe.

"Hey, Hey, What happened?" She asked eagerly once more.

"Just..thinking of stuff." Reiza said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

The sitting girl flinched. "Ara..When did I got here?" She said with surprise in her lush green eyes.

"Just now." Ritz grinned at her clueless friend—Vereda Eroize. Roize just tilted her neck. Her mind was drifting in the clouds all the time.

the girl's mystifying orbs trailed towards the exasperated friend of theirs. "Ah, Reiza..You look so tired today, did something happen?" She asked.

"Yeah..No, not really." Reiza sighed. "I'm just bothered.."

"Ooh, The Great Tomoiro-sama is bothered! Aka something's annoying her and she's troubled!" Ritz grinned with sarcastically, increasing the tapping of her foot. It wasn't an everyday thing for her friend to get bothered with anything. After all, she could easily get rid of tasks from the get-go.

"Humm, Do continue." Roize abided with her melodious, but silent and sweet voice.

Reiza had another sigh before telling her most trusted friends of her worry.

* * *

.

"Everyone, you can take a rest for now!" Aki shouted towards the field. No, not really a soccer field. They were just playing at the back garden of Golden Flower hotel.

Everyone was worked up, but nevertheless, they were still brimming with energy.

Hiroto walked towards his two friends, Ren and Fuyuka.

Ren then smiled at him. "Nice work today~" He said as Fuyuka handed the red haired striker a towel.

"Thanks, but you should get into playing soccer too, it comes handy at times of troubles." Hiroto replied, returning the smile.

The other smiled a little. "Hnn, Fudou-san says I'm no good for it." he said, making the other shake his head.

"Forget about what he said." Hiroto answered coolly. "Just being bad at it doesn't mean you can't play soccer."

With that, Fuyuka nodded as she gave a bottle to Hiroto. "Un. Some of our team members weren't very good at soccer before, but thanks to training and determination, they became the wonderful players as they are now." The red haired nodded happily at her.

"Training and Determination, huh.." Ren repeated. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Hiroto chuckled. "Now, Ren-kun. You don't go making soccer wait."

"Right." The three laughed in unison. "By the way, let's look for David-san. Maybe he's back."

"Let's split up, too." Hiroto added.

The three then dispersed, looking around for the old butler.

* * *

.

"Ahh.. So that's it.." Ritz commented with a thoughtful voice. Reiza had just finished telling them her troubles about a certain boy, and she couldn't help but feel worse.

"Yeah..I don't believe it's him, but.."

"It could be him, too, right?"

Reiza shrugged. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She was bad with dealing with people, and now someone is trying to wrap around her past.  
"Forget about it." She said.

"I can't, you already told me about it."

"It's almost time for next class, we should be going." Reiza stood up and walked towards the door.

"We'll tell you if we can do something.." Ritz muttered with a smile before turning back and patting the other girl in the shoulder.

In reaction, the girl flinched and looked around. "What? What did I miss.. ..Where's Reiza?"

"Nothing much." Ritz sighed, hoping her friend still managed to hear Reiza's troubles just now. "Loaf brain.." She muttered under her breath.

Eroize just tilted her head in confusion. She couldn't remember what happened just now, or when did her brown haired friend go, and now she can't even remember what she was thinking about.

"Roize, Let's go." Ritz commanded, and the two finally left the lobby silently.

* * *

.

The three ran around the building in hope to find the old butler, but no avail. Soon, they decided to take a break in the dining room.

Everyone must be out either in the gaming room or around the town so the dining room was empty except for a red haired girl in front of her laptop. She just glanced at the three when they entered.

"Hey there..What are you doing?" Ren asked the red haired manager, sitting down at a nearby empty seat. Fuyuka sat next to him, and so did Hiroto.

"Remember I told you I would look up Information about Golden Flower?" Natsumi paused. Allowing the two boys to nod before she continue. "Here's some stuff I got."

"Apparently, Golden Flower Company has been running for about 50 years and more now. The founder was a lady named Tomoiro Sheena, who was replaced by a man called Tomoiro Kazuki. Kazuki died at the age of 76 due to Illness, giving his son, Tomoiro Kazuto the president's seat at the age of 41."

_'That's Rei-san's father..'_ Ren thought.

"At the age of 46 he mysteriously disappeared, and was named dead."

Hiroto's eyes widened. "Disappeared?"

Natsumi just nodded and continued. "After that, Tomoiro Reiza was given the title president.._When she was 9._"

"Ehh..? N-Nine?" Ren stuttered. Who would entrust a company to a little kid? No matter how he looks at it, It was WAY too weird.

"Stupid, right?" Natsumi said coolly. "It was tradition that the eldest child of the president will be taking the name no matter what."

Hiroto sighed. "Well that's not even a good reason to give a company to a nine year old girl."

"I wonder why they stick to that tradition so much..? Or maybe it's because they trust in Reiza-san?" Fuyuka suggested.

"Then Reiza-san must be something when she was a little girl." Hiroto commented.

Ren thought. "Maybe..But this more or less supports my answer.."

"..I knew you guys were up to something." Everyone flinched at Natsumi's words as she continued. "Walking around asking stuff like that..What are you guys trying to get?"

Hiroto opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, Ren spoke with a straight face.

"Answers." He said coolly, then smiled warmly. Natsumi raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

.

The three then left the Dining room. Hiroto says he wanted to try the café Haruna was talking about yesterday, and Ren agreed to come with him. Fuyuka said she had to do something, so the two went out by themselves.

It was a small, and neat looking café. It looked like a normal shop from the outside, but not in the inside.  
.

As the two walked in, they were greeted by young girls in maid outfits. "Welcome~" The girls winked.

"Woah?" Hiroto smiled awkwardly. Haruna never said anything about it being a maid café..At all.

Whilst Hiroto was astounded by the sight, Ren was feeling nauseated. Although yes, the place was bright, the temperature was so warm—almost at the point to make you feel cozy, and the air..He doesn't know if it's just him since every other people looked fine, but it was so thick. The smell of coffee made his head swirl, and there was this sweet smell of perfume.

..It was..A weird combination.

"Ren-kun, are you alright?" Hiroto asked, seeing his friend who covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief, looking really disturbed and sick.

"Un.." His voice was muffled. "Excuse me, I just..Need to get some air. I'll be right back soon."

"O..kay.." Hiroto watched as his friend left the store in hurry.

.

Ren Gasped and sighed heavily as he got out. Fresh air! Hiroto didn't seem disturbed by the air, so maybe it was just him..

He looked up, thinking if something was wrong with himself. It wasn't like he didn't like coffee..He loves it, as long as the flavor is right.  
.

All the time, He only heard the rumbling noise of cars passing by once in a while, until he heard a female voice spoke up.

"_You should hurry up._" She said. Ren turned his head and saw a girl.

..A blonde young girl wearing a green dress. Her eyes were piercing and confident, masked in heterochromatic colors of Greenish Yellow and at the right eye, Pinkish red. She was a Lady, He guessed. But no one else was there other than him and she, so she was talking to..Him?

"Umm.." Ren tried to answer, but what did she mean hurry up? maybe she was from the café, asking him to get back inside and order something..But it wasn't likely, too. She isn't even wearing a maid outfit.

The mysterious girl smiled. "You should hurry up." She repeated, then walked, passing Ren. "Finish that case, quickly."

Ren was surprised, but he kept a neutral face. Case? Was she may be talking about..It can't be, right?

"..Who are you?" He managed to ask, making the girl stop walking, and turn her head. A smirk was plastered in her face.

"Who are you, huh.. You're supposed to ask yourself that."

"D-Do you know me..?" Ren felt pressure. Another person who has an Idea about his past..?

The blonde put her index finger in front of her lips. "That question..I may be able answer the next time we meet." She said, and walked away.  
"Hurry up."  
.

Ren stood there in confusion. Who was that girl? And did she just confirmed that she knew him? _Yes.._

But Ren guessed that She'll only appear after he finished his Case with Reiza..

Somehow, it felt a bit chilly in the place, so Ren decided to check on Hiroto.

Still, the air was thick, but he kind of forgot about that when he saw a beautiful young girl sitting in front of Hiroto.

"Hey, that took you long~" Hiroto greeted Ren, who nodded at him.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the maid girl who was smiling sweetly.

* * *

**Eraa..I hope that was a good chapter. (If everything goes right, next chapter will be more RenFuyu centric..can be the next, next chapter too, though)  
**

**Enze: Happy birthday to writer-san!  
**

**This had been a really good year for me! I hope I be able to continue writing stories this year, too! Also, I'll try to keep updating~ Hiatus isn't fun at all~  
**

**Enze: Sore ja, Mata Ne!  
**

**Thank you for reading, bumps, reviews and stuff!  
**


End file.
